


In His Nature

by ClassicalTorture, masquerade_wolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, BAMF Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Courtship, Crash Landing, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Bliss, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, How Do I Tag, Knotting, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Merman Steve Rogers, Power Play, Protective Steve Rogers, Public Nudity, Rare Pairings, Ravagers - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Wilderness, Wilderness Survival, Young Yondu, double cock, god this is a filthy fic, he's got two of them, i dunno, in a hut, on an island, sex with intent to breed, sorta - Freeform, tag more as we write, two dicks?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquerade_wolf/pseuds/masquerade_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crashing on an ocean covered planet was the last thing Yondu needed. However, out of that unexpected accident would come a relationship that would not only aid in his plans, but also present new dreams to strive for.</p><p>Things from the Stars weren't something Steve had ever expected, so when something bright flashes across the sky and landed in his territory he decided to check it out. Little did he know that it would lead to an end to his solitary lifestyle and the biggest change he'd ever experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The result of an intense RP thread with Starofhonor on tumblr, done over Skype. Posted here with permission.

When his wing placed on the long term mission Yondu was rather happy. He was gonna be away from the same faces he had seen every day, and the same damn routines. Just him and the WarBird for a month. Of course he would see the others on the team when they touched down back on the Eclector and when the delivery of the shipment was complete.

But for now he was alone onboard with crates full of ration packs for the mothership. So when the engines started beeping at him and the only planet in the vicinity was a big blue giant covered by looks of it entirely by water with small speckles of islands, Yondu had no choice but to have to execute an emergency landing.

With a large splat and a skid over the waters, the Centaurian breathed out in relief when his craft did not fall to pieces and remained gently afloat

Steve knew every large piece of land in his territory - a territory that stretched several hundred miles. He was one of the larger members of his species. Coming in at a colossal 14 feet and his powerful fin meant he was a fantastic ambush predator. So when there was a disruption in his home turf he knew about it. This strange thing of metal and fire had landed in his waters and he was determined to know what it was.

Coming up from below he was cautious - it could be a foe, or a predator, or maybe it was food. He wasn't sure. Mouth slightly open so that water could glide over his gills he began winding his way ever closer. Occasionally moving far enough away that he could breech the surface, dorsal fin cutting through the water before he sank back down again.

He'd wait for night to attack - to see if the thing would move on its own by then or no.

Yondu caught his breath and leaned his head against the steering consoles, heart beating wildly. It was the first time he had had to make a landing of this nature and he wasn't even sure f it could be called a landing. A watering? An oceaning?

"Ah screw this shit" he muttered to himself, flicking off the red blinking lights and alarms that permitted the air all around.

Once a little peace and quiet was reached, the Centaurian checked the outside readings and was pleasantly surprised that the machinery indicated breathable atmosphere and non-toxic waters. He would at least be able to wash up and replenish the water stores now. Even though it would require filtration.

It didn't take long for the man to check on the cargo and make sure everything was still tied down and hermetically sealed, insuring that he had a good provision resource as well.

All in all, as far as crash landings went, especially on a non-Imperial planet, this was going good. He knew that the WarBird sent out a distress signal at the first sign of duress and under all circumstances, it would the crew roughly a month or two to get to him.

Looking outside and seeing that the sun was starting to go down, the Centaurian popped the upper hatch and climbed out of the ship, and sat on the warm metal, enjoying the marine air.

He closed his red eyes and stretched his hands up high, popping his back a bit and groaning in satisfaction before laying down and looking up into the sky, filled with a gorgeous sunset.

"Well hell...least it’s pretty" he muttered

He popped his eyes just above the water when the creature appeared. Less than half his size he didn't see anything that would indicate it to be dangerous. Though the blue coloring could mean poison... if so many things that he already knew weren't poison weren't blue too.... Okay so maybe he'd hold off on eating it until he was sure it wouldn't kill him to do so.

Once the sun slipped down and the moon came out and lit the sky in deep purple Steven swam closer and hoisted himself carefully onto the metal. Clawing his way up to he could get a closer look. Blue eyes nearly black in the dark and reflecting the moon in their depths.

Yondu, calmed by the rocking of the waves, had fallen asleep. The weather on this planet seemed to be remnant of the milder parts of his own homeworld, which meant sweltering hot to most others, but perfect and refreshing to him. The cerulean male was on his back, with one hand pushed under his head for comfort and the other splayed over his stomach.

He had long since taken off the leather jacket, dropping it back into the hatch, along with the belts and boots, leaving him in black pants alone.

The soft pulsating raspberry red of his implant emitted faint light in tune with his heart beat, looking like a strip of bioluminescence.

_Bioluminescent_... he hadn't met other species that were so, especially from off world. Crawling hand over his hand he investigated the other creature... ghosting his hand over him he felt out his electrical signal - male then though the configuration wasn't the same as his internal system. Pleased with his investigation he set about moving so that he could pin the other creature down. Shifting forms and moving to straddle his hips and pin down his wrists.

"Wake." He thundered out, growling softly as he looked down at him.

He had always been a heavy sleeper. As a child it ensured he could sleep through the racket of his loud family, and as an adult made him occasionally miss dinner but also sleep through the squabbles of his crewmates.

This time though, Yondu was cursing his own tendencies, as his eyes snapped open and stared right up into dark oculars atop of him.

Almost immediately the Centaurian started to feel the heavy, almost enormous weight that pressed down his legs and the tips of something sharp encircling his wrists. He froze then and there, looking up into his captive's face, illuminated by the light of a purple moon.

"Evening" was rasped out


	2. Chapter 2

Steve tilted his head from side to side, leaned down to sniff the man and licked his neck to get his taste.

"Who are you? How do you come here?" He asked and continued to hold the man's wrists, talons digging a bit into the so easily torn flesh.

The end of his tail thudding gently against the side of the boat in a rhythm he never bothered to decode.

He really was magnificent and he knew it. It didn't make him smug or pompous since unlike most mer's he lived and hunted alone, but it did mean that he knew how he looked to his own kind. Like an alpha male, a prime specimen of power and ferocity.

As he did not look away, nor move his eyes from the other's face, Yondu had not even had an opportunity to glance down and see what had been pressing into him so harshly before the man, or o he assumed, started moving and licking him. Of all damn things!

Staying still was an issue at this point, and he attempted to move his legs before the loss of blood circulating to them would ensure a limp developing.

"I'm somebody who's about to lose a leg if ya don't move your fat ass, or whatever part of ya is pushing on it" he bit back, moving his head to the side in an attempt to jerk it out of the way, but instead just baring more of his blue throat

Steve growled but it was entirely possible, the male was much smaller than he was. Moving so that a majority of his weight was on the ship but that part of his tail still kept him pinned Steven lowered his head back to that throat. Pleased with the submissive display. Tongue snaking out to drag along it and taste the adrenalin pumping through his skin.

"Answer the questions." He growled and nipped against his skin.

Grunting a bit at the sensation of sharp, very motherfucking sharp, teeth on his vulnerable throat, the Centaurian gave in to the interrogation. Ain't like he currently had a choice after all, the yaka was in the ship and without seeing it he couldn't even control the thing.

"Yondu. And I crashed here. Not by choice" he added just for a safe bet, legs spreading out a bit to better accommodate lightened, but still enormous lower body of the one atop of him

"From the stars then." Steve said and huffed sitting back up. His powerful muscles gleaming under the moon. Reaching with one hand while the other pinned his hands he touched along the implant in his head. Trilling his disappointment when he found it wasn't a natural part of his body.

"I am Steven- and you're in my territory. How long will you stay Yondu?" He asked and licked his lips. He really did need to find food sometime tonight.

Slightly, majorly really, relieved that at least the other knew about the 'stars', the cerulean male allowed himself to relax a tad. Still wary as fuck over the enormous man above, who he had finally had a chance to glance over, Yondu swallowed down a gulp as he spotted the huge tail that kept thumping against his ship.

"No idea for sure, but shouldn't be longer than a few month, I suppose. Depends on how soon the crew of my main ship gets my distress signal" he answered, looking back into the man's face

Steve snorted and slid against him, nothing sexual just moving though it did make him grind against Yondu's groin.

 "A month then. Best to stay in my territory. The ones that hunt in packs are more feral to outsiders." He exhaled again, and thudded his tail hard on the metal. "You should see to moving to an island, instead of floating. They have fresh water."

"I can't exactly swim the ship over to one, and it synthesizes water for me. Got lots of food too, enough to last me a good year if I catch fish in area as well" said Yondu, a bit strangled in his tone as the merman's tail rubbed right against his leather covered member.

"Unless ya're willin' to work as a tugboat" he added, not able to help himself

"What is a tugboat?" He asked and cocked his head to the side. It didn't seem like a years’ worth of food could be stored in this small space but he supposed small creatures are less than him. That catch in his tone caught his attention and he purposefully let his tail slide over that groin again.

Yondu's breath hitched at the motion and his hips involuntarily pushed up against it, the adrenaline pumping through his blood from their first meeting still doing its job, and making every sensation doubled in his mind.

" 's a... 's a boat that tugs bigger boats to where they need ta go" he explained, trying to appear nonchalant and maybe scoot out of the way

That roll of the hips was something he knew. This male was aroused- or becoming thus. Working out his pants Steve stripped him down and threw the rest of his clothes back into the ship so he could see what the creature actually looked like. Ever so carefully he ghosted his hand over that soft tender flesh and watched his reactions. His own cocks slowly starting to swell.

Yondu froze when the other started taking off his pants, mind going blank for a moment.

_'What the fuck'_ screamed his instincts, but the swell of his member negated a lot of them.

When the other male's hand grazed it, the Centaurian couldn't help but shiver and let his lips part a bit at the sensation.

"Ya know I don't usually put out on a first date" he coarsely muttered

Steve watched his reactions, carefully ran the back of his soft hand over it. His hand slick with a naturally produced slime.

 "What is a date?" He purred. He knew the other man was getting aroused. The sweet scent hanging like a tang in the air.

Moving he freed Yondu's legs, lying beside him instead as his cocks began to emerge from his slit.

"A-a meeting when two people get to know each other better for the sake of getting in bed with each other a few dates later" stammered the Centaurian, feeling slightly light headed. He felt as if his body was burning and he was willing to bet his coat that it had to do with the big ass man next to him.

 

"What the fuck is even happening" groaned Yondu as he desperately pushed his hips up towards the other's hand, keening as he wanted more contact

Steve gave a sound that was a mixture of a growl and a trill and gently nipped at the smaller male's neck like he would any partner he chose to sate his urges.

 "Beds... I have heard of them. We do not use them." He admitted and coated Yondu's cock in the slick. "It is just my species naturally produced pheromone gel." He said unimpressed with it. "Though it seems to work as an aphrodisiac for you." The thought was an interesting one and he nibbled more on Yondu's neck.

Groaning at those sharp teeth next to his jugular, Yondu rolled his head to the side, giving the other more room as he did so.

"Fuck... How the hell did I end up crushing next to a guy like you, huh? I could've been peacefully sleeping somewhere just normally adrift and instead I get this? What the fuck" he marveled, hips undulating and thrusting up towards the man's hand, legs spreading wider and wider

He chuckled and his cocks fully engorged, twisting around each other, his naturally produced slick coating them, making them slippery to the touch and settling himself between the male’s legs. One cock finding and immediately wrapping around Yondu's the other seeking out the hole he expected to be below those external testicles.

Not finding what it expected his cock traveled farther back, spreading slime across Yondu's skin until it found his tight little ass. Biting gently at his neck to hold him still Steven began to work forward, pressing that thick head against the tight hole, pleased that his own natural lubrication would help in this.

"Not any calmer in any other territory off-worlder. Even worse in most. I haven't tried to eat you - nor do I plan to."

Yondu's eyes flew open when the large man settled on top of his, long tail slithering all the way down towards the water as his member was wrapped in an 'another cock' while a second appendage started piercing his hole.

The Centaurian wasn't ready or prepared so he whined low in his throat when the slick tentacle in is ass began to move forward, desperately grabbing at the blond's shoulders to try and wriggle away, tensing up and pointing his legs in an attempt to slow him down

He was heavier than the other man, larger by far and he wasn't used to being refused. He wasn't about to stop but he did coo softly to try and comfort him. Lapping over his throat and pinning him down.

 "You should relax." He prompted. "My body is very flexible, it will condense a bit as it enters you - won't be as wide." he tried to explain. "Though it will open up again once inside. It will feel good." he prompted and rocked his hips to let his already busy cock slide around the hard blue one in its grasp.

Yondu wasn't listening too well as all of his mind seemed to have condensed into the sensation of a hard bit of wriggling flesh piercing his tight hole. A hole that ain't ever had anything inside of it. But for some reason was fluttering and opening up more, accepting the intruder and undulating well enough that it seemed like it was sucking him in. Greedy and hungry.

"D-dammit it" panted the Centaurian as his head tilted  back, legs falling open and his hands fell onto the metal of the ship by his head. He felt impaled but so good for it

Steve trilled happily and worked himself forward, pressing more and more of his cock into the other man. Just as he'd said his head expanded again and rubbed against the sensitive walls of his insides.

"That's it." He praised and began to thrust, rocking himself deeper with each movement and working his cock around the other male’s organ as he did. He could feel how the walls fluttered around him - how they drew up back in each time he pulled out and by the moon he loved it.

This creature was going to be his for the rest of time if he had to take out shoals to do it.

Yondu felt drunk. He was stuffed so full of cock he swore he could feel it in his stomach. One hand weakly flopped down towards his belly and fingers splayed over the expanse of blue skin, pressing down on what he was imagining was the place where the head of said cock should have been, deep inside of his stretched guts.

The appendage that covered his own member was twisting and turning, making the Centaurian's head spin at the sensation and a filthy needy moan fall from his lips

He took advantage of the man's reaction and immediately began nipping at his shoulders and ever so carefully at his neck. With a smirk he tightened one cock around the length in a wave and sent the other one pressing hard into his insides so that he could feel it pressing into his abdomen - up against his hand so he could feel where it was. The creature Yondu took him well all the way to his base. For someone who'd resisted - now Steve was beginning to believe that he'd just been playing hard to get. Members of his own species did that, made males prove themselves before they'd let them mate so they'd know their offspring would be strong. Clearly this male was made to take him - must have taken others to have such a greedy body.

 

He began to thrust deep and hard, slick pouring off into Yondu's body and keeping his movements smooth all while heating him.

The Centaurian's pupils blew when he felt the thing filling him up press against his hand from the inside of his body. That was by far the most arousing thing he had ever felt.

When the other sped up and began to push in harder, Yondu cried out and tried to hold on to something, anything so he wouldn't get fucked off his own ship and into what he suspected was rather cool waters below.

His legs were still spread wide, one of them wrapping around the other's tail, heel digging into the smooth surface while the other uselessly and limply hanged off to the side, leaving the man completely open for the intrusion of the first cock in his life.

Gods he felt like he was being split in half. Even though the constantly leaking lubrication made the thrusts glide in, Steven had a fat, fat cock that hardly fit into the other's anal passage

He was pleased with the pliancy of this body. And he took and took and took with abandon. Steve wasn't about to let him fall into the water - it wasn't that cold, at least he didn't think so, - but it'd interrupt his rutting. Wrapping one arm behind Yondu's back Steve held him close. Panting against his shoulder and feeling his cock begin to swell. It'd increase another inch or so around before his knot started forming. He knew the man would be spread wide before the end of it all - spread wide and stuffed full of thick non-water soluble cum.

"Yes, cry out." He growled. "Plead."

"F-fuck, fuck fuck" chanted the Centaurian as he felt his body get used as a cum rug, fucked into the ship's hall. One of his hands still pressed onto his stomach, feeling the swollen cock deep inside rubbing up against it, while the other tried to hold on to Steve's shoulder for balance.

Both of his legs were now up in the air, bend and swaying with the motions of the one plugging him up, unintentionally allowing Steve to slip in even deeper due to the angle of his hips.

"F-ffuuu.... Ah -ah! F-fuck me! Why is it stretching more?" desperately cried out Yondu as he tried to figure out why the thing under his hand and inside his rim seemed to be growing

"Shhh stay relaxed." He encouraged. "We knot. It keeps semen inside so we know it's taken and young will be born. You fit me so well." He praised him and felt his body ramp up and grow hot as it took him. The shaft swollen fully, its ridges expanded and the knot starting to form. Each thrust of his pulled it out of Yondu's body, stretching his hole farther and then roughly pushed it back in.

The cock around Yondu's length teasing along the head and against the slit at the end, wanting to be soaked in it. Ducking his head he sucked on his nipples. Nipping them each in turn to encourage the man to writhe and plead.

"What the f-fuuuck's happening" moaned Yondu as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get used to the intense sensation inside of him. Writhing on the other's piercing bit of flesh, the Centaurian felt stuffed, almost choking on the feeling. Fuck he could actually see the bulge from the cock making it appearance in his before flat stomach.

He cried out when a particularly lucky strike rubbed against an even deeper part of his colon, sending tears spilling down his face.

"I’m was too full, I’m gonna burst. It was too much, too wide" he babbled, trying to close his legs

Steve growled and pushed him flat with his own superior body weight and sank his teeth into his shoulder - off to the side of the mate mark spot so as to not claim him yet. His knot finally swelling completely and with a final thrust Steve locked himself deep inside Yondu's body. Pumping copious amounts of thick cum deep inside him. Flooding his intestines and around his own cock back to the knot.

"Mine." he growled around the blood that flowed out around his teeth.

"You'll be fine." He promised. "Such a good tribute to be allowed to stay in my territory." He sounded pleased and began to lap broad stripes against the bite. He could feel the male’s ass closing and tightening around the very base of his cock where it was thinner behind the knot. More and more cum oozing into him.

Yondu tried but couldn't stop the tears that leaked out of his eyes, crying as he was filled, stuffed like a glove, pumped full of cum. He cried and buried his face in the other's neck, feeling the sting of the sharp bite to his shoulder too.

His legs were limply dropped to the metal of the ship, too tired to even tense up, and his hand were both griping tight to the biceps of the one violating his hole. His hole that so wide and spread now, closed over a knot of all things. Something that stretched him beyond what he thought was possible, was keeping the breeding juice inside of him and not letting it leak.

The sensation was too much and he swore he could feel the taste of cum hit his mouth, Yondu blacked out, going limp and pliant on the other


	3. Chapter 3

Both the tears and the unconsciousness concerned him. The tears because he's species didn't really produce them. The unconsciousness because none of his previous partners had ever gone slack like that. He didn't like to think that he'd actually hurt the other male. There was no scent of blood, he was just stretched beyond what he was used to not actively harmed.

Steve lapped along his neck, disappointed that the other male hadn't cum as well. His cock around him had grown thicker and knotted the same as the other, spilling more copious seed across bright blue skin. Wriggling over he gently rolled them so that Yondu was atop him so that Steve could wrap him in his arms and keep him from being crushed while he waited for his knot to go down so that the man could truly relax.

When the blue alien came to, it was to a sensation of being immensely full and stuffed, a feeling akin to that of eating a too big meal. Only his was originating not from his stomach but rather his hole. His hole that clung around something large and hot, something that kept the scorching liquid inside of his full bowels.

Yondu panted and rocked his hips, his own hard cock rubbing against the strangely textured skin underneath, hands clasping at the metal of the ship before they found a hold on muscular sides.

The Centaurian opened his eyes and looked up, flustered and blushing as he felt the cock inside of his pulsate, apparently still doing its job in both filling him up and keeping his plugged

Steve blinked down at him slowly and ran his hands in exploration across his body. Now that he'd rutted and claimed him, now he could take his time.

"You passed out." He said simply and cocked his head to the side. Rocking one of his cocks up inside him. The other working between his legs to cup and stroke at his balls and the base of his shaft.

Snarling a bit, as much as it was possible in the current situation, Yondu tried to sit up, but only ended up groaning and sneaking a hand between them to clutch at his stomach. He swore it was bigger and felt heavier. Damn, just how much cum was he being filled with.

"Hard not to do that when the first ever cock to go up your ass ends up being the thickness and length of my forearm and fills me up with a knot too" groaned the Centaurian as his head went back to rest on that hard chest

Steve gently stroked over his skin to calm his skittish new mate.

 "You will get used to it." He promised. "And be able to take both." He said it with such assurance, like it was an inevitability.

His cock gave a last few twitches of a thicker substance that began to firm up inside him like jello- pliable enough to move with his intestines but not enough to be moved out of the way and with a grunt he pulled back a bit as his knot shrunk. Pulling from that tight warm body with an audible pop.

When he felt the other start moving, Yondu momentarily forgot all about that statement, mind too focused on the feeling. Somehow, he got the idea that he would not be getting the sweet relief of an empty colon for a while now...

The only thing he could do at that point was clutch at the merman and lift his ass off his lap, groaning at the sensation

Steve still wrapped his arms around him to keep him from falling over the side and stroke lovingly against his slightly swelled abdomen.

 "Get in ship. I will pull you to an island." He said finally and looked up at him.

Panting at the strain around his belly, the Centaurian glanced down, one hand still cradling the tight skin, now tingling from the other's touch.

"You better goddamn get me to an island. Heck, maybe I'll be able to climb a tree and you won't get me there with your dick" he muttered, halfheartedly, too exhausted to respond properly.

"I can form legs." He said seriously and slid back into the water. Moving around behind the ship he slowly began to push it towards one of the larger islands so his new mate would have plenty of space to move around and exercise and relax.

"Well shit" summed up that little confession Yondu, staring at the other with wide and wild eyes before carefully shimmying down the hatch, closing it up and settling into the chair. The front screens showed the ocean's glade spreading before the ship, the force in the back working as a large motor to propel the usually airborne vessel forward. Soon, almost out of nowhere really, the shape of land came into view

Steve was careful when bringing the ship in close to the shore. Nearly half hauling it up onto the clean soft sand before climbing the sides of the ship again to look for his skittish new conquest.

 "Come. Explore." He said and knocked on the hatch to try and open it.

By now, the Centaurian had settled into the padded chair and was deeply engrossed in exploring his new belly bulge, softly jiggling the liquid filament inside and groaning at the sensation. He hadn't bothered getting dressed again, figuring that is he leaked it would get all over the clothes and he only had so much spare pants. Read none. When the knock came, he looked up, seeing that they were indeed on land finally.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. It ain't easy with a fucking stomach full of cum" grumbled the man, slowly climbing out step onto the metal

"At least is not offspring." Steve offered and moved out of the way of the door. "You are male and probably have no eggs of your own." Though admittedly the thought did make his skin flicker in excitement.

"No. No. No I do not." very firmly answered the other, deftly climbing down the ladder with one hand supporting his belly. "And I won't develop them from fucking either. Thank gods for small mercies."

Steve sighed and shrugged disappointed.

 "You would make a good mother." He said trying to get him to come around on the idea a bit. "You are strong, capable... It is important to be these."

Still he hauled himself up onto the sand and watched as his tail disappeared to be replaced by a pair of legs instead. His entire being becoming smaller.

 "Listen here, ya water wheel, I might have a carrier pouch, but I am not made to develop babies. Neither would I make a good mother. I got no mothering instincts whatsoever" argued the Centaurian with his hands on his hips, the swell of his abdomen especially prominent in this position

Steve chuckled and came up close. Spreading his hand over that swell and looking Yondu in the eyes.

"Fierce and proud. You would make wonderful offspring."

Yondu backed up against the ship, shoulder blades pressed against the metal as he looked up at the blue eyes of his temporary motor.

"I'm not liking the look you're giving me. Besides, I won't be here long enough to get any babies out. Hell no"

Steve sighed again and moved so that he could pin Yondu there, stroke over his skin and leave soft nibbles against his body.

 "Not an egg laying species anyway." He admitted. "Though could change sex."

"Goddamn, ya horny merman, you just literally fucked me full, what more could you want" rasped the Centaurian as he tilted his head aside to give the other move room

Trilling at the access he nibbled and kissed along his neck and pressed their bodies close together.

 "To take you until you beg for both my knots. Until it's all that can satisfy you." He admitted honestly.

"Fuck..." breathed out Yondu. He was horny despite the circumstances. During their initial... intimacy, he passed out before cumming and now the buildup was coming back, stronger even. His hands rose up to clutch at the taller blond's arms, back arching off the ship

Steve was hard in an instant. He was so much smaller as a human but that was easily fixed with a bit of concentration. Kissing over him he worked at it until his cocks had returned to replace the single human one. Their slick fluids coating Yondu's groin and the one he hadn't used before slipping back into that well stretched hole. Leaking something different than before- this dissolved part of the mucus plug he'd left inside him and so he could fill him with seed when his head would finally breach the rest of it in his final knotting thrust.

Yondu gasped and his eyes stared right back into the other's, wide and pupils blown, mouth open. He was breached so fast, the man was forced to raise onto his tiptoes, legs straining before the Centaurian wrapped one around Steven's hip. Choking back a yelp, Yondu pressed one hand towards his mouth, muffling the embarrassing whimper that was trying to force itself out.

Reaching up he casually pulled that hand away.

"I want to hear you." He said simply and began to take him. Feeling the muscles cling to him with each thrust, trying to keep him buried deed.

Straining to remain upright, impaled as he was, the only thing that Yondu could do was hold on for dear life as he was fucked even fuller. Groans and keens were pushed out of him with every thrust, eventually the Centaurian beginning to buck up into the motions as well, trying to angle his body so the other would be able to hit that one place that felt amazing before

The Merman growled possessively and tilted his hips so he would strike against the man's prostate. Loving each keen and whimper that left the others that. Nipping harder against his neck- the man really did take him well- perfectly in fact.

Damn his Centaurian biology that was apparently compatible enough with this one's species to allow all of that cock to breach his ass. He didn't even feel all that bad about it, it was just straining and a stuffing but good overall. Filling in just the right way. Yondu's leg tightened around Steven's hip, bringing him closer and howling when his prostate was hit spot on

Steve loved that wailing- lived for it and so he continued to pound into that spot, holding Yondu up against the side of the ship and rutting him deep and long. One hand helping to support his backside the other teasing his fingers around that tightly stretched hole. He wasn't kidding when he'd said that he expected Yondu to eventually take both cocks- and both knots and beg for it.

Yondu bit his lips and then howled when the cock in his ass pushed further and further in, making him feel impossibly full. The leg that was wrapped around Steve's hip was cramping, unused to the position and he tried to readjust his stance. That made the sand shift under him and Yondu slipped lower, only hanging on with his hands and the thick shaft in his tunnel.

The blond caught him and pounded in shallowly but deep inside him. One hand moving to massage out Yondu's leg even as he nibbled along his neck.

 "Fuck, yer beautiful."

"And you're a goddamn animal" panted Yondu in return, clawing at the thick skinned shoulders as his eyes almost rolled back in his head when that cock rubbed directly on his sweet spot. Groaning, the Centaurian felt his expression slack, tongue almost falling out of his mouth at the immense pleasure

Steve purred and lapped over his sensitive throat and kept his hips angled so that he kept rubbing over that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"But I'm your animal now." He growled.

The only reason his leg was even still hiked up was because Steve was holding it. Otherwise, Yondu fully suspected he would be only held up by his ass.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" chanted the breathless man as he groaned and made an aborted attempt to pull himself up a bit

Steve kissed him hard and nipped and slammed in deep. His knot starting to grow and stretch him out with each thrust.

 "Yes." He growled. "Mine- fucking you deep until you realize that."

"Fuck dammit, ya crazy merman, I'm not even gonna be here long, don'chu go addicting me to you or anything" moaned Yondu. His rim was getting a pounding when every push and pull resulted in wider and wider spread, that thick knot apparently determined to seed him even more. It had gained another inch in diameter and then another inch, precum leaking out of him and keeping him all slick and full as he thrust.

 

 "You say that now." Steve teased. "But you will sing a different tune by the time I'm done with you."

"I'm praying for the hour" snarked back the Centaurian before he howled and arched his back. The thickness in his hole had finally reached a point at which it just wasn't coming out. Steve thrust in extra deep, the head of his cock going through the rest of the plug and spewing wave after wave of cum into him and howling in pleasure. Yondu's teeth ground together as he pressed his sweaty forehead into the blond's neck, squeezing his eyes shut as the feeling coursed through him, adding even more fire to his belly. He panted and drooled a bit, a thin line leaking down his lips and onto the warm skin of his current parasite.

"F-fuuu...." he breathed out

Reaching between them Steve stroked his cock, wanting to feel him get off and milk his cock. He was confident that by the end of the month the other man would want him- crave him.

"Yes." He purred and lapped against his neck.

"H-haaa!" cried out the Ravager as his cock was tightly gripped and stroked, a delicious sensation amidst the slight discomfort of intestinal stretching and filling.

He tried to hold out, tried to resist, but dammit. Yondu's teeth sealed over a thick shoulder and his eyes squeezed shut while his hips shuddered. Cock letting out jet after jet of thick cream colored cum that stained the fist that held it and their bellies. Steve cooed lovingly, working him to get every last drop, his own cock locked deep and spraying the last few ropes-for now- into the other man. The teeth sunk into his shoulder making his blood boil.

"H-how long will you stay ha-aah!- ard?" asked Yondu as he tried to get his breathing in order, head almost swimming from the orgasmic high coursing through his veins.

"Will I swell up even more?"

 "Another twenty minutes or so." He said without issue. Stroking over Yondu's body in adoration and love. Kissing along his jaw. "And no, not much bigger than now."

"Fuck, I'll burst. I'll burst from that" keened Yondu, imagining the stretch his belly was going to go through.

"I can't hold that all in, Steven, I'll tear" he panicked, attempting to get away

Steve gently kissed along him and held him close.

 "You won't." He promised. "When. My knot goes down I'll clean you." He promised and stroked down his back. "You must relax. I do not hurt my mates."

"Well heck that's reassuring" snarled back the Centaurian still a bit uneasy with the prospect.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why the hell are your species producing this much cum anyways, ain't about a cupful usually enough?" he asked, trying to get his mind off of all that liquid slowly but surely making a home inside of him

"Females are much larger than your species." He admitted. "And have two uteri next to each other. Combined with being in open water and females fight more with us, it is not certain to cum inside them." He explained carefully and continued to gently stroke him.

 "Well, I ain't designed with that. Definitely don't hate two uteri. Just one asshole. It's all very basic" answered Yondu with a bit of a stutter to his voice as a move of his made Steve's still cumming member rub against his prostate directly

"O-oh heeeelll..." he breathed out, pushing closer to the man and keening, whimpering as he felt a thin line of cum make its way out of his limp cock, milked directly out by the pressure on his sweet spot

Steve trilled softly and relaxed back, taking any extra pressure odd Yondu's body.

"You can still take, will just take work." He promised. "Not often humanoids are here but sometimes. Have done it before." He admitted and stroked over his back, massaging him.

"Oh yeah?" panted the other, slowly trying to relax into the hold, even more exhausted now after cumming twice within the span of five minutes

"How often do ya seed other humanoid exactly buddy?"

"Not often." He said softly and ran his fingers across his back. "Heheh- my mate is jealous." He teased and kneading down his back. His knot grinding against his prostate by accident.

"Nnngh! Fuck, would you stop that!" panted the Centaurian as he squeezed his eyes and grit his teeth, desperate to put off the sweet suckling sensation of more cum being pushed out of his entirely spent member

Steve cocked his head to the side and rocked his hips just a bit more.

"I think you have more to give me." He said and nibbled his neck. His fingers reached down to stroke the cum and bringing it up to his mouth to taste it.

 "No, no I don't, ya milked me dry, I swear" moaned Yondu as he tried to move back, that only making the thickness inside rub harder

"And don't be so lewd, who licks up their partner's cum while still fucking them full?"

"That's not true." Steve purred and licked his lips. "You taste strong." He said with a smirk. "A good breeder, fertile." He admitted, that knot grinding against him.

"Fuck, how many times do I have to tell your fertility obsessed mug, I can't be bred, just pumped full of seed. You're wasting it man, seriously" tried to convince him Yondu

Steve chuckled and drew up another finger full of cum to suck on.

 "I mean you would sire many children." He explained and peppered kisses against his neck. "Virile."

"Well, yes, that I am, but that is... how did we get to this point even?" half hysterically wondered Yondu as he awkwardly hopped up a bit on one foot, the other still wrapped around Steve's hips for comfort.

Steve carefully picked him up and brought them both to lay in the warm sand beneath the shade of a tree. His cock still firmly imbedded inside him.

"You thought it was disgusting tasting your seed while I was still inside you." He explained. "I was doing it to check your likelihood of siring offspring."

“How the fuck is that an explanation?" dean panned Yondu as he let his head fall back onto the sand, blue contrasting sharply with the yellow.

His throat was bared, arched back almost, stomach full and protruding with skin stretched tight over it. Right above the slip of his pouch, Yondu could feel his nipples throbbing

Steve chuckled softly and stroked over his belly.

 "You are funny." He said softly, marveling at the way the skin stretched and thinking it was such a pity that young would not come from this Union.

"Hilarious" snorted the man as his eyes lingered on Steve's large hands that rubbed him.

He could still feel the steady pulse inside, but it felt as if it was slowing down.

Steve chuckled and nuzzled lovingly against his neck. He wanted to show his mate he could be more than a hormone driven brute and vowed to get fresh foods and build him a nice shelter from the clay and trees on this island. 

"Tell me about your stars." He said gently.

"What, while we wait for you cock to leave me?" came the sarcastic answer, before Yondu got a hold of his temper and took a deep breath.

He had to be realistic. Steven was stuck in him nice and deep for at least another 15 minutes, so they had to pass the time somehow. He wasn't even passed out this time...

"I've been around them since I was young. Traveled a lot at this point, too. And this is my ship. My friend built it for me"

"It is a very nice ship." Steven said diplomatically. "Do you just travel between them or do you stay on one?" He reached out and gently massaged the back of Yondu's neck.

Groaning and tilting his head to the side to give better access, Yondu kept his eyes open, if half-lidded. Now much more relaxed he was more inclined to answer.

"I travel, but it's not my home-base. I'm a part of a big crew, just one of millions. The Eclector is huge and houses about a third of the entire affiliated crew. I was out on an assignment when the ship malfunctioned and I crashed"

"That is a very large pod indeed." Steven said, the tiniest bit worried that out of millions his new mate would have many suitors. "The Eclector is a... Ship... Too?" He asked trying to get the words right.

"A galleon ship. About five hundred times if not bigger then my WarBird" nodded Yondu, spreading his legs a bit wider and enjoying not having to balance on one foot anymore.

"We run operations, um, deals, all over the galaxy”

Steve nodded and continued to gently massage him. Loving the way he submitted beneath his touch.

"That would be a sight to see." He admitted and nuzzled him gently. "What do you deal in?"

"Everything. Negotiations, trade, transport and delivery. As well as raids, thievery, murder and assassination. We're a versatile bunch" rather proudly stated the man. He was not about to be ashamed of his work and occupation after all.

Steve chuckled and gave a gentle kiss to Yondu's jaw.

"I suspect you are good at it." He said with a smile. His mind already churning with possibilities.

"One of the best. Give me a decade or so and I'll run that bunch." proudly sated the Centauirian, absolutely sure in his success.

He had been sure of it as long as he had been a part of the crew, starting low about 7 years ago, and already one of the pilot's for the fleet.

Steve chuckled again.

 "I have no doubt of it. You are most formidable." His words only part flattery. He wanted this man. Wanted him more than anything he'd wanted before- and he was determined to win him. Not just bodily for he'd already done that, but heart and soul as well.

"Fuck yeah I am" chuckled Yondu, before moaning as the shaking of his body made the cock inside of him vibrate. All at once he was reminded of his situation and flushed prettily, a deep night sky blue spreading over his skin as his implant pulsated with red.

Steve nuzzled under his jaw. Nibbling and sucking lightly against the skin.

"You have the most wonderful coloring." He said quietly- and that time it was all truth, no flattery needed.

Though his cock throbbed gently he wasn't releasing much spunk any more. Just small dribbles into an overstuffed body.

"It's a good hue" agreed Yondu, tilting his head back even more in order to give the other more room.

"Yours ain't all that bad either" he rather shyly added, remembering the brilliant tail his lover sported.

Steve trilled softly and glowing blue patterns flashed over his skin and heavy scales.

"Thank you." He said gently and continued to nibble and lick along the other man, gently caressing the back of his head- cradling it. Yondu shifted a bit and then paled, eyes flickering down as he felt his body start to loosen up a bit more.

"Steve, I think I'm gonna leave a bit of a cum trail in here soon" he mentioned, raising his legs up to wrap them around the other man's hips.

He smiled and carefully sat up. Holding Yondu in his lap and carried him back to the water. Walking them in until they were waist deep, Steve held Yondu to him, his knot growing smaller and with a soft groan he carefully pulled from Yondu's body, unintentionally leaving a mucus plug just like he had before which kept his cum from escaping.

"Shall I empty you?" He asked, running a hand reverently over his swelled belly.

Clutching at the other's broad shoulders and back, his belly pressed against Steve's, Yondu could only tighten his legs and nod against his neck. He wanted to feel relief, wanted to be empty again. There was too much cum inside, he wasn't used to it

Almost reluctantly Steve reached behind him and between his legs. His skin would produce the solvent that would make his cum thin so it could come out... Well that and dissolve the plug. Easily sliding his whole flat hand inside him he felt his body begin to produce it, pressing it into the plug and feeling it give way after a moment of pressure.

 

"Hold tight to me." He said and began to manipulate Yondu's belly to help work out the cum that had swelled there. Letting it flow past his hand and get thinner as it did until it floated into the open ocean.

When Steven pressed his whole fucking hand inside of him he was quiet. Bit the other's neck and clutched him close, but he was quiet. However when he felt the pressure of a hand on his stomach and the blissful release... Yondu full on spasmed and held o with everything, trying to downright burrow into the other man.

Stars above but that was embarrassing. He was voiding his bowels free of cum while being held in such an intimate embrace. It was lewd, and dirty, and he had never felt anything like it before.

Steve cooed gently and held him close as he could with his knees. Moving a bit shallower he pulled Yondu into his lap so he could support his body while he worked him empty and open again. He loved the way his mate clung to him. Wanted to be close and part of him. His heart swelling in pride at how well he'd done. He hadn't mentioned it but with the size of females of his breed the sheer quantity of seed would have been about equal to a cup of seed for him.

Luckily for them both, and their pride, Yondu was significantly smaller than even the smallest of said breed, with his measly 5'10" of height. Once he couldn't feel anymore hot cum leaving his body, the Centaurian unclung himself and tried to pull away from the merman. He desperately needed something to drink and eat.


	5. Chapter 5

He let the other man go without a fuss but followed along behind him. He didn't need to eat himself up as a human he was prone to needing liquid more often. Grabbing one of the coconut like nuts from the sand he bashed it opened with a rock and began to drink the liquid inside. Offering some to Yondu when he returned from inside his ship.

The Centaurian meanwhile had time to climb inside on shaky legs and take a sonic shower, reverberating some of the stains and salt water off his body. When he climbed out, Steve was waiting for him with a nut in his hand, and after being initially suspicious shrugged and took a swig from the brown shell. He gulped it down and let out a satisfied sigh

"That felt good" he exclaimed

Steven chuckled and opened another two nuts, one for him, one for Yondu so that the man would have more to eat and drink.

"The flesh can be eaten once the liquid is gone. It is sweet." He promised and smiled. "There is not much land but I know the islands of my territory. I will show you fresh food and fresh water springs if you would like." He offered, fully intending to make him enjoy his presence.

Wiping his mouth from the sweet coconut milk, Yondu took a look around the rather dense trees spotting some flowers here and there as well.

"Is this where ya come to rest from the water or something?" he inquired, digging his foot down into the wet sand and enjoying the sensation. He did not see the rivulets of cum sliding down his blue thighs, coming from his stretched hole

"Yes, sometimes." Steve admitted. I come here to stare at the stars often. I will show you my home here." He said. "It is... Different than beneath the waves but not bad." Looking over he did see the cum and flicked his eyes back up at Yondu. Moving between his legs he began to lap it up, cleaning him. Despite the fact that it could be sexual Steven was exuding nothing but comfort and care as he lapped down the cum.

Initially, startled as fuck when the blond went behind him and then startled even more when he felt a tongue on his thighs, Yondu craned his head trying to look what he was doing. When his mind registered the cum trails, Yondu's face flamed up once again. It became almost the color of night sky when he spotted the merman licking it all up, especially when that clever tongue got to his hole.

It actually didn't feel like the other man was trying to entice him into another round at least, reminding him more of the cleaning process of his brethren when somebody came back dirty and the nearest person would grab 'em and clean 'em. Never the less, he was flustered.

Steve trilled soft, calmly and continued. Tongue ever so careful against the sensitive insides of Yondu's body. One hand holding him still the other moving to massage his stomach and pull more cum towards him. Letting it ooze into his mouth so he could keep him clean.

He was determined that this make should see him as a good provider. One who would take care of all of his needs.

Eventually the juice filling him up run out, and the flustered, but significantly more calm man was let go. Stumbling a bit from the sensations running over his body, Yondu took a few steps and then just exhaled, plopping down into the water to sit in the shallow bit.

He looked back up at Steve from his spot, blue skin almost merging with the liquid and making it seem as if though the man was one with the ocean, only his torso growing out of it.

A living representation of nature.

Steven let him sit, eyeing him and he cleaned off the fluids that had escaped to cover his own person. Dragging his tongue along them with ease. His eyes never leaving Yondu.

 "You are beautiful." He said finally. Blinking slowly, eyes still ravishingly him.

The man looked towards the other man, waist deep in the sparkling water that glittered in the sun.

"Ain't so bad yourself" muttered the Centaurian, ducking his head to splash some water on his face

Steve's skin flickered happily and he gave a soft trill. The man was warming to him already. It might be an easier task than he thought to claim him for a permanent mate.

 "You should rest." He said softly. "I have probably worn you out."

Yondu grimaced as he thought about the sleeping berch in the ship. While functional and useful, it was hard and uncomfortable.

"Damn, I am not looking forward to sleeping another night on my ship's berch. That shit is not good for my back" he cursed.

With a gentle smile Steve held out his hand to him.

"Then sleep in my home." He offered, cheeks flushed pale pink.

"Your home? You've got one on the island?" asked Yondu as he accepted the arm, not one to be proud of accepting help

Steve nodded and smiled.

 "It is not much but it may be less harsh on your back."  He agreed and led him towards the tree line. "It is only a short ways in." He promised, bringing him to a simple beach hut with a hammock, a place for a fire and a tall flat section that a fire could be lit under for warmth.

He followed the merman into the foliage, easily readjusting to walking on a forest floor, legs remembering instincts from long ago when that was all he had to walk on. Before he was taken from his home planet. Seeing the hut also brought on memories and he couldn't help but sneak a glance at Steve, wanting to make sure he didn't see the fascination and reminiscence

Steve saw the look but just gave his hand a squeeze. Mistaking it for fascination.

"I know it is not much." He admitted. "Especially if you are used to living on a ship with thousands..."

"No." halted his speech Yondu, looking down at their joined hands and pulling his out to go and look at the hut, trailing a careful accessing hand over the wall and the leaf roof, absentmindedly fixing and preening up loose leaves and wood here and there. "It is... familiar to me" he admitted, turning around to look at Steve, blue back against the brown and green backdrop, blending in surprisingly well into the foliage.

Steve smiled and came over, grabbing branches from the sheltered wood pile outside and began to get a fire going. Dragging out pots and setting up he set the largest one on his hip.

 "I will fetch regular water and then return." He said smiling. "And then I shall fetch food." He promised, caressed the man's cheek once and then stepped away.

Yondu answered the caress almost intuitively, arching his face into it before he caught himself and flushed a bit.

While the man was gone, the Centaurian run a look over the inside, the outside and sighed, rubbing his head. It might not have been the best idea but... he was stuck here for a month after all. It was in his best interest to make sure he was comfortable.

It was quick work constructing a sweep from nearest willow looking branches and cleaning up the inside of the hut, and then doing the same to the front.  The bed was soon made up with fresh piles of leaved and long heaps of grass, making the natural cushion his body craved badly.

Wood was restacked in a more efficient way, and Yondu got some more of it as well, adding to the previous pile.

He had absolutely no qualms about going around naked as the day he was born, and by the time Steve was back, the Centaurian was covered in a fine layer of sweat and natural musk that saturated the hut and its surroundings, mixing with Steve's own salty aroma.

When he came back he could see things had been changed around and looking at it all he gave a nod of approval. He wasn't a land creature after all. Most of these things he made up on the fly. If they worked better some other way then best for his mate to show him. Still he'd need to sleep in the hammock. Finding the same kind of leaves Yondu had used for the platform and piling them in there as well.

Setting down the water he split it into two smaller pots. Still each as tall as his arm and as wide around as both looped.

"Use one for drinking, the other for cooking." He said with a smile. "I'll go bring food now." He leaned in close and smelt along his neck. Kissing it once gently before vanishing once more.

Quickly and skillfully weaving a small net out of the thinnest sturdy grass he could find, Yondu layered it with sand from the beach and another grass net, topping that with some rocks and even finer grated sand. He fished out some coal from the firepit, putting that in as well, and then proceeded to layer his construction on top of another pot.

The filter worked great and Yondu cleared the water just in case, trapping anything that wasn't good in-between the leaves and grains of charcoal, sand and fine rocks.

He had the other pot on top of the fire, set on a tripod he fixed up from some wet fresh sticks. Soon the water was babbling away, the man having fetched some of the salt from the ship to add flavor to the future dinner.

Steve returned in roughly twenty minutes carrying more fruits, two small hare like creatures and a plethora of plants that would add flavor to the food when they cooked it.

"There is honey. I will fetch it tomorrow after I make more pots." He said with a smile and sat outside to skin and gut the hares, popping a heart straight into his mouth and offering the other one to Yondu.

Taking the offering with an assessing look, Yondu popped it in, savoring the bloody meat and hummed in approval.

It was good. Accepted.

The man had brought him to shelter, provided water and now proved himself to be capable of offering the choice bits of sustenance as well. Perhaps the old ways weren't lost just yet.

In return, the Centaurian easily rose from the ground, going into the hut and presenting him with a jug of cleared and filtered water, flavored with a minty and sour tasting plant.

Steve sniffed it gently and drank carefully, taking care not to spill any before offering it back to him.

"What did you flavor it with?" He asked. "I've never thought to- it is very good."

"There is a plant I thought familiar, and the green fruit that grows on the bushes not too far from here. Separate they run a chance of not being good, but together and added to filtered water it makes for a refreshing drink that quenches your thirst for a long time" explained Yondu, as he picked up the discarded skins of the hares and took one of the knives he had gotten from the ship to clean them up.

Using some bendy thin roots and a carcass of branches, a sufficient frame was created and soon the skins were stretched and rubbed with a soup plant solution, ready to be set up into the sun and dried.

Steve smiled and came over to kiss his cheek gently.

"You are quite wise." He said before moving away to clean the blood off his hands. Looking up at the Suns he made a soft sound. "It will be dark within the hour. Do you have what you need for the night?"

Yondu hid a fluster before looking up as well, then glancing back towards the hut, thinking about everything that was in there.

"Does it get cold here during the night?" he asked, thinking about bringing the blankets form the ship.

Steve thought for a minute then shook his head.

 "Not so very cold, but I will light the fire under your bed and the coals will keep the clay warm all night just in case." He said with a smile and pulled out logs, getting the fires started and spreading in down the length underneath to evenly warm.

Yondu raised an impressed brow at that. While he was well versed with hut living, his traditional dwelling were all situated on stilts due to the planets high water and swamp levels. To have a heated bed was very impressive in his mind. Feeling the clay he smiled as the warmth began to come through.

 "Feel. Will not get much hotter than that. I’ll add the fire small to keep you from burning." He chuckled softly and came over to gently cup the back of Yondu's head.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun slipped lower still, and Steve waved him inside beginning to cook the hare in shallow clay pans with a bit of coconut milk and several of the spices. Getting out a plant that looked a bit like a sponge he broke it in half and offered it to Yondu.

 "It's a starch... Like bread." He promised. "That's what I was told anyway... I've never had bread so..."

"Think I got some at the ship. Along with about a ton of meals as well. Problem is they're about as delicious as snails, which are disgusting on a good day" said Yondu accepting the sponge as he bit into it, and gave a hum.

"Close. Very close." he concluded, reclining against the warm clay structure of his bed.

The cooking hare filled the small hut with a delicious smell and soon the outside was all dark, sounds of nature filtering through. Inside was cozy and dare he say comfortable.  The hammock was suspended right next and a little above the shelf on which Yondu was to sleep, seemingly sheltering him from anyone that were to come in.

"Why do you have this place? Who taught ya how to make it?" inquired the Centaurian

Steve finished up his meal, licking the last of the grease from his skin and then looked over at Yondu.

"No one." He admitted with a shrug "but I wanted to see the stars- and there are things on land we cannot get in the water. If I am to rule this area I must know all of it, not just my preference. I spent my first night on land very uncomfortable. Talked to a few older Mer's who are without territory and they told me of how to make fire and about how hammocks make us feel less sick. From there it was trial and error."

Yondu listened with attention, truly interested in the answer. Wasn't every day ya met a merman with a hut after all. Although the hammock bit did make sense.

"It is well made. Very smart with the heating, I imagine it reaches even you in the hammock if fired up enough?" asked the Centaurian as he stretched one leg, bending the other to rest his clay bowl on it as he finished the last bits of rabbit. He nodded. And offered a small smile.

 "Though towards our poles I do not think it would be enough." He admitted. "My territory stretched far north but I stay in the water there which is fine for me. On land I do not think I would fare as well."

"Insulation is a thing not many species possess. That's why clothes." reasoned Yondu, absentmindedly, picking out the best bits out of the dish and sucking it off of his fingers.

"Ain't often I see species that can change their shape as you do though. That’s a damn rare thing right there" he mentioned to Steve's legs.

He wiggled his toes and laughed softly.

 "It is said that our planet one had much land. But one day the sky's opened and it poured rain for five years straight. When it was over, only the tops of mountains were left and the people had grown so used to being wet that they'd developed webbed toes and then flipper like feet and then - when they started living in the water exclusively their legs fused. But you still see throw backs-... Like me." He admitted. "It is an advantage but not one all my species shares."

"Just my luck I managed to crush into your territory I suppose" snorted the Ravager, as he poked the other man a bit with his toes.

He actually did feel somewhat better about the entire situation. With meeting Steve, even though he was filled up to the brim with cum, which arguably wasn't even a bad point all in all, especially after he relaxed and let it happen, it wasn't bad. He had a shelter, something under his back that wouldn't kill it, fresh killed food and water that wasn't his own filtered piss. He was treating this as a well-deserved vacation

Steve gave a soft laughing trill and looked startled. He hadn't known he was ticklish and it was a hell of a thing to find out. He wasn't quite sure what the feeling was or it he liked it.

"It is safer here." Steve admitted. "The others would have drowned you, or eaten you...or taken turns with you. But now you beat my scent. Even if you go to another territory on the planet they will not touch you." His voice was a tad pleased about that. That the whole planet knew of his prowess.

"I'm goddamned saturated with your scent, I don't just bare it" grumbled the Centaurian as he poked the other male again, bit higher this time, and enjoyed the ensuing laugh.

“Did you really have to fill me up so much? It was a hell of a first time ya know" he added, sounding somewhat miffed

He laughed again, a bright light sound and wriggled beneath his touch.

"Really? That... Was on the low end of the spectrum that I produce." He admitted. "When our mates go into heat we breed many times an hour for the entire heat- sometimes several weeks..."

"Stars above, stay away from me when that time comes" rapidly paled Yondu, drawing his legs back.

"Warn me in advance, I'll lock myself in the ship. There is no way I can fit more then what I did tonight inside, already felt like I was being split in half" he stated, remembering the feeling

He chuckled softly and reached out to stroke him

 "It is the carrying partner who goes into heat." He explained gently. "But you do not carry and will not go into heat. So it will not happen." Reaching out to gently cup his face he smiled. "Besides, I could always dissolve the plug in between and drain you out every two loads."

If the flush was there before but unseen, now Yondu could damn well lit up the whole hut with the way his implant glowed, illuminating the darkened face.

"That was... an interesting feeling. Also, you're mental if you think I'll let ya near my ass again." he added in a sort of a desperate bid

His eyes glowed predatorily as he looked down at him.

 "Then I am mental. Because I know you'll let me near your ass again." Steve chuckled and licked his lips. "You should rest. We need claw for pots tomorrow and more water and I need to bring smoke grass with me for the bees."

Grumbling, Yondu listened and got up, inadvertly flashing said piece of flesh to the other man as he crouch before the fire pit, digging out some of the coals to shift them closer to the edge, and then pouring the remnant of his broth onto the sizzling things. It filled the entire hut with delicious smell and quickly made any insects that were present flee.

When that was done and the door to the hut was closed, Yondu took a spot in the middle of the leafy grassy pile he had made for himself, almost resembling a nest with the way he wove it together and curled up in the middle, looking up the host of the hut.

Steve watched him his look easing as he saw him move around. Reaching down he stroked across his head comfortingly and trilled very softly. Moving the hammock from side to side with a small pulley and relaxing into his own pad of leaves. Eyes closing and a small smile still on his face.

Yondu grumbled a bit more before he finally succumbed to the power of sleep, exhausted form the tiring day and the ordeal of his first ever sexual pairing while being the receiving side.

The fingers on his head felt nice, and for a brief moment he imagined that if he had hair, it would feel even better.


	7. Chapter 7

When morning came the Centaurian awoke to the face of the other man still asleep above him and the coals long since put out by the cool night air. He got up, skirting under the hammock to do so, and looked over at the merman.

 _Leaving him for a bit won't hurt, right?_ Reasoned the Centaurian with himself and stepped out of the hut, walking over to his ship.

His sleep wasn't easy- not like it was in the water anyway, but he still didn't wake up when Yondu moved beneath him. And didn't stir for an addition five minutes. When he did it was with a lazy smile that was quickly replaced with fear and a tinge of anger when he discovered Yondu gone. Racing back towards the shore- and never you mind clothes- he went in search of him.

Meanwhile, the man was inside his ship, fishing out the more of the useful things he could implement in the hut. He had a blanket, because why the hell not, some more knives, a sawing kit, and a scrapper from the kitchenette to use on the hare skins.

Climbing out of the hatch, the Centaurian was just about to jump into the water from the ship's wing when he spotted the angry looking Steve.

When he saw him he sprinted full tilt and leapt onto the side of the ship with powerful legs. Skittering up and hugging him hard.

 "You're okay." He said like he'd been expecting something else entirely. "Thank the currants."

Yondu stumbled back a bit, not at all expecting said greeting and almost dropped the blanket in which he had wrapped the other items.

With his nose pressed just about into the merman's upper shoulder, the man tried to look up and scoffed, wriggling out.

"What in the stars' name you talkin' about? Course I'm alright, ain't like there's anything on this island that can hurt me" he pointed out.

"Ya were out of it and I wanted to get more things for the hut, what could have possibly happened?" he asked.

Steve growled softly, not having the right words to express what he'd actually been afraid of and held out his arms.

"I will help carry." He said blushing lightly.

He hadn't wanted to have to chase him down, to be so thoroughly rejected. He'd feared that the man was going to lock himself away and that his chance to gain him as a mate would be lost. Instead he made grabby hands and looked at him.

"What did you get?"

Yondu heaved a sigh of exasperation at the merman, shaking his head. Personally, he didn't think his quick journey to the ship was worth that much apparent worry, but then again he wasn't Steve and didn't know his mind. Hiking the almost fallen blanket, Yondu answered with a shake of his head holding onto the bundle.

 

" 's just a blanket with some knives and a scraper. Might wanna grab some spices from the kitchenette later as well though" he mused, jumping back into the water and looking up at Steve

"What is a scraper?" He asked and followed along, easily falling into step alongside him. He had work to do today now that he knew the man was safe but he wanted to hear the explanation first.

"Sharp bit of metal to help clean up the skins I stretched yesterday. I don't want them to go to waste or rot, so the scraper is rather useful. We get enough of those hares I can fashion some proper covers for the hut, maybe some clothes." theorized the Centaurian as he remembered his way he used to dress as a child, and the tan leathered trousers of their trousers and decorations.

 

If this was a vacation, he wanted to spend it the way he wanted. That meant relax, settle back into his half-forgotten instincts, and wear some goddamn real leathers, instead of the synthesized ones he usually did.

Steve blinked and then smiled.

 "So clever my mate." He said grinning brilliantly. "I have never used them for anything- can all things be worn like that?" He asked planning on getting him larger animals of he so desired.

"If you got anything larger, I'd have to make a bigger frame for it and the curing would take longer. But yeah, most of animal skins can be treated right into a needed shape. I got just about everything needed for that. Don't remember the exact process perfectly, but I'm sure it'll come back to me" mused the Centaurian as he tried to recall the method his elders used to employ in such situations.

Steve smiled and gave him a kiss to the cheek.

 "Do you want larger hides?" He asked. "There are thicker skinned animals." His mind already going to the great creatures of the north.

Glaring at the merman for the kiss, having never the less not rejected it, Yondu nodded.

"If you've got a way of bringing something bigger then it would make things easier. Should take me about two weeks or so to tan something of roughly my own size, less for smaller animals. Whatever you brings will serve well though" he agreed, easily stepping over leaves and twigs, fox-stepping silently.

"Do you often bring land animals over to feed on?" added the Centaurian, raising a curious brow

"In the north." He said with a nod. "Most northern ones are land and water creatures.”

 "Around here just the hares, and some birds." Admitted Steve. "But even with some of the larger islands there are not many large creatures that are solely land anymore." He added

"Is thicker skin better?" He knew a few animals softer than the hares that he wanted to bring him to start the wooing process.

“Something my size, I don't think I can tan anything bigger until I remember the process all the way through" thought Yondu, as they finally approached the hut.

Nothing had changed overnight, but he could still smell the delicious remnants of last night's dinner.

"Not sure how many I would need to make us both pants though if you want them" he added as an after thought

"Are pants needed?" He asked and stroked across his legs. "I know things. I will bring them. There are plants for smoking meat, I will fetch them too." Smiling he chuckled. "Let me get clay and then I will meet you at the hut."

Nodding, the Centaurian continued on his way and soon, the daily routine took place, or at least the beginning of one. He made sure that the hut was still standing properly, and that clay hadn't chipped anywhere, discovering a hare eating some of the greens around. It was quick work on snagging the little beast, and the satisfied man wasted no time in skinning and gutting him, adding the meat into the pot.

 

Steve came back carrying the clay across his shoulders, the reddish liquid draining down across his skin leaving him marked, but all in all he carried a solid seventy pounds of it.

Setting it down he set everything up and began to get what would be the kiln going and began to make pots of all shapes and sizes. Ones to eat from and drink from and all kinds to store things in. Firing them each carefully. The largest one up to his waist and as wide around as himself with a lid with which to store water.

Taking a look at some of the finished pots, Yondu situated himself next to the other man with one of his knives and a thin stick from the fire pit.  He took one of the still wet pots and with small sure strokes, lined it with a pattern, twisting concentric circles and wines connecting them, akin to ripples in the water

Steve smiled as they worked, pleased that his mate was industrious. When the last one was done he set them aside.

 "The pots in the kilns will not be done for several hours." He said. "I will be back once I have retrieved the honey I promised yesterday and more meat for tonight."

Yondu looked up from his seat, still busy carving the largest of the pots. He decided to be creative and drew Steve's exaggeratingly large merman form wrapping around the entirety of the sides, kelp and sea creatures flittering all around him. His own Centaurian body was scratched into the lid, in the same shape that Steven first saw him in. With one hand on his stomach and another under his head.

 

"See if you can get some more hares on your way. I suspect that your body needs a hell of a lot more food than I do" added he

"I shall." He laughed and vanished with a wide hand deep pot into the woods. Finding the grasses he wanted he lit them and hiked off to the bee’s nest he knew of. He was careful in his extraction. Blowing the hive full of calming smoke -of which he got several deep lungful himself- before pulling out large sections of comb and fitting them into the pot before setting the top on. Leaving the hive behind he got more bark- this one would produce a lemon like scent and taste, and was a wonderful antiseptic. Along with that he packed up several deep bowls of grubs and set off. Catching five hares and bringing them back just as he said he would.

Long since finished with the pots and having stacked them around the outside kiln to start drying, Yondu was in the process of weaving some grass covers for the floor. Much as he loved walking around barefoot, it was just bad manners to step into the house with dirty paws.

 

He gathered up the long pliant fivers of the grass that grew in spades next to the beach gently swaying in the wind and possessing a rather unconventionally bright yellow color. It was a simple if tedious process, and the blue hands, now more used to a gun and holster rather than labor like that, were feeling a bit cramped.

 

Yondu hissed and gyrated his wrist, rotating it in hopes of easing the discomfort.

 


	8. Chapter 8

When Steve returned he set everything down carefully and moved over to Yondu. Taking his first hand he began to massage it out. Working the muscles he loved so very much.

"You did so much work." Steve chuckled and worked them out slowly. "I brought more hares. And lemon bark to make tea. It will be good for you and there is honey to sweeten it."

The Centaurian groaned at the sensation, closing his eyes when what seemed like every tendon in his tensed hand was reached and pressed, massaged back into its original state. He almost missed the talk about tea and sweet honey. At the mention of it though his eyes flew wide open. When was the last time he even had a really proper good bite of the succulent viscous liquid.

"How much is there?" he inquired

Steve chuckled and gently lead him over to the pot. As wide around as his arms in a circle and as deep as his hand it was easily twenty pounds of the thick liquid and the combs themselves had more grubs that he would eat later.

 "For us both." He offered. "Though if you need more, I can get it." Reaching down he scooped up a piece of comb and placed it against Yondu's lips.

Yondu contemplated the offered treat before giving the other a look and reaching out on his own to grab piece. He wasn't tamed enough to be handfed and didn't want Steve getting the idea that he was going to act like a dog.

Steve chuckled and leaned in to snatch the piece Yondu had grabbed for himself with his lips. His lips wrapping around Yondu's fingers and lapping sucking along them.

The Centaurian threw the merman an unimpressed look, even though his cheeks got a peppering of darker blue on them.

"Stars dammit, ya had your own piece" he grumbled, trying to pull his hand away.

"I did. You were holding it. And you have yours." He smiled at him. "I am holding it." His grin grew cheeky. And he looked at him, offering it again, the thick honey dripping down his fingers.

Shooting the irritating man another glare, Yondu gave in an leaned over, taking a bite out of the yellow treat, his lips accidentally grasping some of Steve's fingers in the process. The Centaurian groaned as the flavor hit his tastebuds, settling on his tongue like a coating of liquid gold, sweet and almost overwhelming in its intensity. Just like fresh picked honey should be. He didn't notice when his eyes slid closed, just leaning forward with a blissed expression on his face, mouth still wrapped around the delicious honeycomb.

Steve smiled and gently pulled him close, watching the delight that washed over his face. He kept the treat close so Yondu could take more of it if he so chose.

 

The feel of those lips around his fingers drove him crazy and he wanted to take more but he was willing to go slow- just at this moment at least. The Ravager meanwhile was delighted. It has been years since he had tasted something that good, booze notwithstanding. And now, chewing the slightly waxy comb in his mouth it was a feeling of content that suddenly washed over him.

Opening his eyes, the red oculars settled on the blond and the rest of the piece he had in his hand. His fingers reached over, trying to take it from him

Steve gave it to him. He'd promised that this was his piece after all and he wasn't going to make himself a liar. His fingers kneading into Yondu's back, easing the muscles just above his rump.

The cerulean colored male was kneeling next to the other, staying in that position until all of the honey was gone. He cast a look towards the large pot, but held himself back, knowing that if he binged on it now, then the pleasant sensation would be tarnished and his stomach would hurt. With a sigh, he sat back on his haunches, turning over a bit to look At Steve. Becoming aware of the hand on his waist he glanced down.

"Gonna hold me long?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow

It wasn't that he minded the touch, but after so many years with the vicious crew Yondu had forgotten the ease with which those close to each other could touch. The casualness of a caress, or even a hand run over a shoulder. He did it sometime, when he was calm and relaxed, patting Kraglin on the back or reaching over to ruffle his friend's hair over a job well done.

"As long as you'll let me." Steve said simply. "Or until we need to part to finish our chores." He said chuckling.

 "So now-ish. Since there are hares to gut and tea to brew." He gave him one more squeeze and parted from him again to go tend to the things he had mentioned.

"You're an unusual merman I suspect" gave out an observation Yondu, getting up as well and going back to his weaving.

The work was tedious, and dull, and as the calm of repetitive motions settled over him, the man began to hum, rocking a bit when he had to reach for a new strand to add to his rug. Slowly, the pattern began to emerge, crisscrossing fibers of yellow spelling out a circling pattern.  Yondu, with his feet bend under him, was in his own world, enjoying the peace it brought him to pull away from the coolness of space and metal. Oh he loved it, don't mistake. Traveling among the stars, the thrill of battle, the hunt for new things and satisfaction upon their acquisition. It was a blast. But sometimes, like now, a more calming time was needed to relax. And even though his fingers were sure and quick in their work, the Centaurian's mind was free to just wonder and float about.

 

Steve made quick work of the hares. Adding them to the soup and taking the skins as Yondu had the day before. It took him four tries to get the frames right but in the end he did and stretched the furs out to be cleaned and tanned. Taking the hearts he walked over to Yondu. Eating two himself and leaving three for the other man.

It was a sweet gesture to be sure. Nothing too over the top but it would still let Yondu know Steve was thinking of him.

The metallic smell of blood invaded the man's senses as Yondu stopped humming and looked over to where it was coming from. Sat on a small leaf were the rabbit hearts, fresh and still warm from the body.

"Oh?" hummed out the man as he reached over and grabbed the small treats, popping one into his mouth and giving it a thorough chew.

Looking around for Steve, Yondu spotted him nearby.

Glancing back at the woven rug that really needed only the finishing touches, he made quick work of tying off the loose ends and inspected the completed rectangle. He placed it in the hut, pleased when his feet pressed over the sweet smelling grass strands and then checked on the food. Bending over, Yondu mixed the stew with a wooden spoon, tasting to check the consistency and straightened up, happy with the results. As he looked around, the Ravager couldn't help but admit that all in all this was rather nice.

 _Even with a merman for company_ he mentally added, sneaking a glance at Steve once again

Steve had water boiling over another small fire and was looking at the hut. There was plenty of space for it to be expanded on and improved and he doubted very much that they were going to be spending much time in the water in the next month or so. Instead he added the sweet lemon-y bark in a washed piece of intestine so it could be strained later and set it into the boiling water.

Picking up a small stick he began to draw along the ground, adding more rooms and the like and cocking his head from side to side.

The blue male walked over to him and peered at the scribbles in the dirt, trying to discern what he was seeing. The mass of straight lines and crisscrossing patterns made little sense to him. Walking over to stand behind Steve, things became clearer as the initial shape of the hut was see in the center.

"Thinking of expanding?"

"Yes." Steve said simply and hummed. "Getting food and drink will not keep me busy. I have already slept more than I usually do... And it would be good to have a smoke house for the meat and more room to store fruits."

Yondu shot him an unreadable look, truly not understanding why the merman was thinking about keeping busy.

"Don't you have a territory to protect? Why are you even bothering about thinking about this, ain't like you're gonna stay on shore that much longer right?" he asked. After all, it was probably hard for Steve to be out of the water for so long

He shrugged.

 "Because I am a throw back being on land is no issue for me- besides needing to get used to the lack of motion." He admitted "and my territory is large, I have several other schools of mers in it, they do not see me often though.... But I do have business elsewhere for several days once this is all set up.

"And here I assumed that you would just leave me on the island. Any other mers that come onto it? Sun on the beaches or something? Should I expect guest while you're away?" asked Yondu as he peered closer trying to guess what each of the rooms that Steve had drawn was meant to be

"I cannot say for certain." Steve admitted and looked up at him. "I will mark you again with my scent before I go just in case. They would stick to the beaches. None have the ability to create legs for themselves." He said with ease.

Casting the other a vary glance, the man backed up a bit.

"Does you marking me with your scent involve copious amounts of cum again? Because if it does and you're not there to empty me out I suspect that me moving would be the last of your concerns"

Steve chuckled and moved over to gently wrap Yondu up in his arms.

"It involves my cum yes, but I can empty you before I leave. There is no reason for it to stay in you." He promised and kissed slowly against the other man’s neck. "I will start on making these things tomorrow. Starting with the smoke house so I may catch and bring back larger prey for us to eat. I do not wish to deplete the hares."

The cerulean man wriggled out of the other's arms, flashing all over his body at the mention of being fucked again. He still wasn't completely used to the idea, never mind the fact that despite feeling like a stuffed dinner piece, he had never had a better fuck

Steve watched his skittish mate and gave him an affectionate chuckle. "Would you feel better to take me as well?" He asked. It wasn't his favorite thing but it might help him feel less out of control.

Yondu... had to take a moment to think about that offer. Because what Steve was suggesting... somehow didn't feel right.

 

The Centaurian's were a rather hierarchical society. And from the moment the merman had staked his initial claim, provided him with food, shelter and stars damned scent marking, he had unknowingly set into motion the idea that he was indeed the leading one in whatever it was they had going on.

 

That and Yondu suspected that his humanoid cock would not register much...

 

So after a bit of deliberation, the blue head shook, and the Centaurian's eyes averted for a millisecond.


	9. Chapter 9

So after a bit of deliberation, the blue head shook, and the Centaurian's eyes averted for a millisecond.

Coming close Steve wrapped his arms around Yondu from behind. Kissing and nibbling along his neck and leading him to the hut again.

"Come." He beckoned and urged him to sit down on the cool clay, still behind him and teasing his hands across his chest and abdomen.

With those hands bracketing him in and the teeth biting his neck, Yondu shuddered, feeling a tingling go through his body at the merman's touch. He tried to wriggle free, placing one foot on the ground and leaning forward to escape.

Steve chuckled and used his superior strength to keep him right where he wanted him.

 "I'm not going to enter you tonight." He explained and instead cupped Yondu's groin. Slowly stroking his cock. "In fact I do not even intend to get off."

The Centaurian nit back a groan as the other's large palm covered his soft member, stroking it over. After yesterday's event he wasn't sure if his ass was up for anything to be honest, so that at least partially reassured him.

"What the hell are you even planning then?" he cursed, still trying to get free, succeeding only in getting pulled back against the warm chest instead.

"I want to make your body burn with desire and pleasure." Steve purred in his ear. Working him over, stroking his balls and gently fondling them. "I do not want you to see me just as a brute." He admitted.

A sharp exhale was his answer as Yondu couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight of his cock and sack being played with. Every touch was like a spark of warmth and excitement, making the Centaurian bend his legs at the knee to plant them firmer on the berch. His own hands were clasped on top of Steve's, and his body was bracketed by the blond from all sides. Keening a bit, Yondu leaned his head back on the firm shoulder behind him, watching with half lidded eyes as his cock plumped up, hardening and filling up Steve's fist.

He smiled to see him submit. Nipping and kissing along his neck and shoulder Steve began to give a small twist to the end of his cock with each stroke, his other hand reaching up to pinch a nipple before working its way lower again.

"F-fuuck that feels good" breathed out the man as he dived deeper into the sensation, tremor racking through his body when those large digits traced the slit of his pouch. Starting just below his nipples the unused skin was taunt, pulled tight due to inactivity. Yondu kept it rigorously clean, but it had never been stretched by a child fuzzing inside. In fact, this was about the first time anyone had ever touched it.

He watched the reactions and carefully let his fingers drift over that slit again. Eager to feel him shiver more. The hand on his cock getting tighter though not painfully so.

"You look so lovely like this." He cooed in Yondu's ear. "Prettier than sunsets or pearls."

"How t' fuck would that even work" grunted out the Centaurian as his legs shook slightly.

That damn mer had no idea what he was doing with his hand but Yondu was also not too inclined in stopping him, despite the initial shock of being touched so privately.

"Sunset of pearls" he muttered, head lolling back onto Steve's shoulder and imagining a sparkling shimmering red and orange burst of color and gliding sensation for some reason.

Steve purred softly and began to carefully nipple his ear. His hand slick with his own fluids, easing his strokes and beginning to move faster each time. The way Yondu writhed when the caressed the slit made him grin and since it obviously wasn't hurting him he kept going.

Oh how Yondu despised the effect that damn slick had on him. He still remembered the fevered frenzy he went into the first time Steve had used it on him, back on the warm hull of the ship.

Now, leaned back against him, with the mer's fingers almost digging into his pouch and teasing his cock it was almost stronger.

Growling low and lustily in his chest, Steve danced across his skin. One finger slipping between the folds of the pouch just ever so carefully and teased the edge there. His own cocks were hard. Slowly slipping from his slit from the sheer eroticism of it all.

"Yes." He encouraged. "Just like that."

Yondu's mind was a bit clouded at that point. The way he was being touched was... intimate. More so then anything he had even experienced, including being inflated with cum. He felt Steve's hand slipping deeper and deeper into his pouch, almost reaching the inner set of nipples he had in there.

He slid that hand in slowly. Making sure to keep it flat and eventually ran his soft sensitive fingers over the inner set of nipples towards the bottom. Gently rocking against him and tugging on his cock to get him to cum.

 "You are remarkable." He said softly, adoringly. Biting at his neck again.

It was the combination of teasing to a part of his body that has never been touched by anyone, even family, and the sharp teeth that had finally done him in. With a groan and a shudder, Yondu felt his balls draw up and convulse, sending a jet of cum to spray his own stomach and Steve's hand

The mer rocked him slow. Still pumping until the last drop was squeezed from the length of his cock. Before pulling his hand from the pouch and peppering slow kisses against Yondu's neck. Relaxing him into his own chest. The Centaurian panted as he came down from the endorphin high, his ears filled with the sound of his own breath and the heart of the male under him, thumping into his brain like a metronome.

"W-why... why did you touch me there?" he demanded, voice hoarse

"Because of the way you moved when I did it by accident." He said, not knowing it was wrong. Instead he peppered kissed against Yondu's neck and brought his hand up to lap clean, occasionally dipping it back down to gather more of the cum and lick that up as well.

"It's not a place that's to be touched just by anyone. Ya can't just…stick your hand in there, alright. It's not for hands" he tried to enlighten, widening his legs by an inch to better see what was going on.

Spotting the merman once again licking his hand clean of his release, a deep fluster set over the somewhat scruffy cheeks.

Steve cocked his head to the side and finished lapping up the last of the cum.

"What is it used for?" He asked. If he was going to be Yondu's rightful mate then he'd need to know more about him- no part of his body would be off limits to him.

It took a bit for the Centaurian to gather his thoughts into a coherent sentence at a question like that.

Pouches were... they were in sight and yet incredibly private. Everyone could see a when child was inside, but it also hid them from view, protected them. An external womb almost. Even for males of his species.

"Carrying young. That's why there are nipples inside. Even as male, if  I was to have a child in there for a sufficient amount of time, lactation would be stimulated by the specific movements of a baby inside the pouch, and milk would be produced to sustain it." finally said the man

Steve blinked hiding a smirk against Yondu's neck.

"So you are half breed-able." He chuckled and stroked over it again. "You reacted so well when I touched it. It seems a shame to leave it alone…"

Growling low in his throat, the Centaurian tried to push himself away from Steve at that, too flustered to answer coherently.

The merman unknowingly had stumbled upon one of the bigger taboos of the Centauri tribes, and that was anyone besides the owner and child touching the pouch, and especially the inside of it.

"It's not for sex, I can't... I can't get excited by that, it's not fucking allowed" he hissed, deep blue flush settled all over his face and ears.

Steve gently pulled him back and kissed along his neck. "By who? It is just you and I here." He said and gently stroked his abdomen instead. He didn't want to complete distress him after all- just stretch what he was comfortable with.

"It's... it's not done. I shouldn't... I shouldn't feel that good" forced out Yondu stomach tightening at his own admission.

 

He had never been a grown Centaurian on the home planet after all. Had no idea that a couple sharing caresses in that area was the epitome of showing trust to each other.

Just like a Terran child who would have only learned about children being brought by storks until a certain age.

Steve smiled gently and kissed along his neck.

 "Why? There is no harm in it. I will be gentle." He promised and teased his fingers across the top of the slit again, using his other hand to keep Yondu pinned between his legs.  He didn't go inside it at all. Just caressed along the edge to get him used to the sensation. "You see? It harms no one."

Yondu keened, dark blue and shivering. He was feeling inexplicably turned on, despite the recent discharge, and the mer's fingers running over the slit in skin were sensual, and just rough enough to send shivers down his spine. He curved his spine, bowing down a bit and pressing his back into Steve’s chest in an attempt to half-curl up, half-open himself up more.

Steve smiled gently and kept to teasing the rim of the slit, just as he'd promised to do. Placing loving kisses against Yondu's neck and dragging his tongue up to lap the rim of his ear. Quietly he began to murmur words of praise and adoration into Yondu's ear.

When his pointed ear tip was teased and then Steve began to whisper into it as well, the Centaurian braved a glance down, following the tan hand that was playing him.

Corrupting him. Dammit, Yondu had been with a vicious crew of space pirates for over 7 years and he had never been that flustered. Mostly because nobody even knew he had anything to fluster, as the majority of those who tried ended up speared with his yaka arrow.

"Stars dammit, stop it, you're not supposed to... to~" he trailed off when Steve's tongue made a particularly devious swirl.

The merman chuckled softly behind him.

 "I would not hurt you Yondu." He promised. "I want pleasure for you. Let yourself go." He urged and nibbled on the very tip of a pointed ear.

"You show great faith in me letting me do this." He purred, his chest vibrating. "It pleases me greatly."

"Yeah, I can feel your pleasure alright" snarled back the Ravager as his ass felt the slide of the twin cocks rubbing against it with their moist tips.

Never the less, the lewd sensation he was experiencing, the taboo delight. It felt so fucking good. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Yondu uncurled, stretched his legs and then leaned back fully into the firm chest behind him.

"Go on then" he said, giving Steve permission to explore as he liked, cock standing at attention once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve grinned and held him easily, teasing first one finger and then the others into the pouch. Watching his reaction and slowly rocking himself against Yondu's back. "You are glorious." He groaned and glowed a gentle blue in excitement. His other hand drifting to lazily stroke Yondu's cock now that he was no longer trying to flee him.

Groaning, the male spread his legs to better accommodate, as his hands traveled to grip the powerful thighs that bracketed him in.

"It feels weird as fuck. What you're doing. It's not done. But hell, it also... its... its good" breathed out Yondu, fingers kneading the muscles on the one behind him.

He felt the solid length pressing into his lower back and flushed, remembering the stretch even one of those could put him through.

Steve growled softly again. His blood was calling him to take his mate, to claim him and rut him until he knew nothing else but the scent of his seed and the stretch of his knots inside his body.

Still he fought his own lust. He'd promised after all and he intended to help Yondu see just how good he could make his body feel. Besides, if the other male ever became with child he may have to go without for a while so better he get his practice in now.

His fingers teased inside his pouch, working down towards those nipples again, gently stretching the skin.

The more strain it was put under the more the natural elasticity came in, never before used muscles releasing hidden folds of skin and allowing the merman's hand to slip in deeper with no damage or duress to the recipient.

Yondu panted as he watched, his entire concentration split between the hand on his cock and the one that was about ready to graze his inner most buds.

He moaned quietly in Yondu's ear, slipping his hand down a bit farther and feeling the small buds, carefully stroking his fingers along them.

"Beautiful." He growled teasing just the head of Yondu's cock.

Outside the sun had begun to set and even in the hut the fire burned low. They'd need to have food after this but Steve wanted Yondu to cum again first.

Nothing could stop the filthy moan that broke through his lips when Steve's fingers stroked along them. It was lewd, dirty, forbidden and he loved it.

Bucking up towards the hand that was stroking him, Yondu's hips stuttered, pushing his cock higher into that tight grip.

"Oh f-fuuuck.  Fuck! Do that again, stroke them more" pleaded the Centaurian

Steve cooed and did as he was bid. Stroking his fingers along those little nubs, imagining them swollen with milk for their offspring and tender from hormones. The mental image drew an equally filthy moan from his own lips. Rocking against his back and keeping his hand pumping away.

"Yes. Yes- beautiful. More. Cry out more." He demanded of the blue skinned man.

Yondu inadvertently obeyed when the other's hand sped up, and the fingers rubbed his nubs harder.

Keening, his legs spasmed, toes scraping against the clay cot. He tensed, and then cried out, spilling once more and going limp in Steve's hold.

Steve held him and set his hand flat so he could feel the fluttering of Yondu's heart.

 "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He purred softly into his ear and kissed his temple sweetly.

Carefully, slowly, once he'd come down a bit from his high he withdrew his hand and simply held him around the waist.

 "Lay down. I will fetch you water and stoke the fires."

The Centaurian, too overwhelmed by the sensory overload could only groan in return as he turned over and sprawled on his side, facing the entrance to the hut. His hand was playing with the slightly open rim on his chest, face flustered at his own boldness. Watching Steve move about the hut, he was just able to see his outline, heave cocks swaying full between muscular thighs as he squatted by the firepit

As he worked his body calmed. Cocks slowly going soft and sliding back inside his slit. The fireplace inside got raked out and a few fire set. The soup went on the larger fire he got going outside and beneath the clay he started a third one, taking care to spread it out so that more of the floor would get access to the heat immediately.

He took the bark out of the tea, grabbed water and tea and mugs for both and brought them all back inside.

"Here we are." He said smiling softly as he watched those fingers exploring his own body for once.

"Carefully." His voice was gentle and he carefully tried to help him sit up.

"I will make tea pots tomorrow so pouring is easier." He said laughing softly. "The soup will be ready in twenty minutes, it had only grown cold but it is all cooked through.

Yondu allowed the mer to help him up, legs still somewhat shaking from the orgasm wrung out of him by skillful fingers.

"Ya can't keep doing this shit, I can hardly stand now" complained the Centaurian, before he groaned and sat up, accepting the bowl and raising it to his lips.

"You got the persuasive powers of a Hraxian trader, you do" he added, sending the other a somewhat impressed look.

Steve chuckled indulgently.

 "I do not know what that is, but thank you." He said and stroked over his head. Drinking down his own water like he was dying for it. The tea however he drank slower since it was still hot.

"I will not do it before we have work for the day- that is the only promise I can give you." He said with a wink.

"You crafty-ass fucker" praisingly grumbled Yondu, as he looked down into his bowl of hare stew. He was starting to get used to the taste, which was definitely better than the ration packs.

He refused to admit outloud that the hand on his head felt soothing and that by now he was used to Steve’s presence by his side.

Watching as the other man drunk down the water and then tea, the Centaurian tilted his face to the side and contemplated.

"How long can you be out of the water comfortably, before having to go back? Is there even a limit?" he inquired.

Steve chuckled like he enjoyed the nickname- an endearment from his chosen mate.

When Yondu didn't pull away he continued to gently stroked over his head. Cradling it occasionally and lightly dragging his nails across it.

"Not one that I have found." He admitted. "But I seem to need to drink quite a bit... Though not more than you so it may just be that I am not used to drinking. The longest I was out of the water was a month. I was ill, it was safer to recoup on land than in the sea." He said with a tiny flush.

The Centaurian looked over at him in interest, watching the somewhat darkened shape in the hut, illuminated only by the firepit coals and the soft weak illumination of his crest.

It glowed when Yondu experienced strong emotions, but sometimes, at moments of content it lit up with a coral red glow reminisced to those of fireflies.

"What does your species get sick with? Fin rot?" he asked, half-joking as he remembered some of the elders in the tribe having old wilted fins.

Steve's face grew serious.

"Yes. We can get that." He admitted. "Or if we are wounded deeply... There are larger animals than I in the ocean. Especially when we are young. There are parities that can get under the scales and drive you mad with itching. Most things are able to be beaten as long as you are healthy but I was not. I had gotten in a fight with a large shark. It is a mount of mine now but I took heavy damage fighting her."

He came close to him again and knelt, taking Yondu's hand and bringing his fingers to trace the deep bite mark on his abdomen. The scars were shallow now, healed by his impressive body but if one knew where they were they could still feel them.

Fascinated with the tale, Yondu traced the imperfection on the mer's body. It was respectful, him surviving such a fight. It was an achievement that showed others his strength and prowess. As in most warrior cultures, Yondu's praised war-earned marks upon the body, thinking them as living proof of a man or woman's will to survive and get better, stronger. Humming in satisfaction as his fingers pushed and prodded, Yondu looked Steve straight in the face and gave him an approving glance.

"Then you've done well in turning it into your beast of labor, or mount.. That shows determination and thrive. I can admire that" he nodded

Steve chuckled and blushed, blue and red striping across his skin. He had no way of knowing if other mer's thought of battle earned scars as badges of honor or not but he knew he was proud of it.

"I will bring her near to the shore so you may see her sometime." He offered. "She will not eat what is mine- not any longer. She had been my mount for ten rainy seasons now. We have come to an understanding."

The fact that Yondu admired it made Steve's breath hitch under his wandering fingers.

 "I have few scars." He admitted. "My type of scales and healing factor prevent me from keeping many. Only the life threatening ones remain once they are all healed." He touched a line of pale rings across his shins. "Giant squid." He said wryly. "They are annoying because they grab everywhere."

Yondu shuddered thinking about the suckers that could attach themselves to him and not let go.

He almost winced in sympathy, but still scooted down to trace his fingers over the rough marks. They felt rather heavily scarred, and Yondu could only imagine what it must have felt like upon initial freshness.

"My kin was tough as well. The most we tore were the fins, due to their height. Only I don't have mine anymore. It was torn out rather... viciously" stiffly added his own bit of sharing the Centaurian as his fingers retreated from Steve's ankles and went up towards his head.

"It used to be tall and strong. Not so much anymore"

Steve reached up and gently ran his hand over the implant.

"I am sorry for you loss." He said quietly. "And pleased to see how strong you are." He finished and cradled the back of Yondu's head. Bringing him close to kiss the implant itself.

He felt honored that Yondu would share that with him. They'd come so far in only a few days and he was very pleased with it.

 "Would you like more soup?" He asked and picked up his own bowl to eat.

"Yeah might as well" said the male after shaking his head to clear it off. The kiss on his forehead almost felt palpable even though the lips weren't there anymore.

Honestly, he wasn't sure about what prompted him to share even that bit, as to this day the only one ever prove to the information was Kraglin, the skinny rat of a Xandarian and coincidentally Yondu's best friend.

"Also... don' go round telling anyone else why I got this thing in me, yeah? You're the second person to know and I ain't even sure on why I told you." mentioned the cerulean colored man.

"I will tell no one." He promised and filled Yondu's bowl again with soup. Filling his own as an afterthought. "There is more honey too." He reminded him.

"Oh!" Scrambling outside he brought back in the lidded pot of grubs and took it off, popping them into his mouth like popcorn. "Did you want any? They are good protein." He offered.

Yondu looked in, seeing the fat squirming bodies and flicked his tongue out. Those looked quiet delicious and he eagerly reached in, scooping up a particularly fat one and sending it into his mouth.

He chewed, and then smacked his lips at the taste, and looked on over at the blond.

"You got some good eating habits from a guy who spends most of his time in the water"

He chuckled, rippling colors again.

 "I would not waste my trip to the bees just for honey." He admitted. "Other grubs are good but none quite so fat as bee larvae... Besides we have many things in the ocean to eat. When I was younger I tried everything because I was small and not a good hunter." He sighed "stubborn but not strong. All good sources had to be explored."

"Heh! I was always one of the scrappier young in the tribe. We had about a dozen in the same age bracket, and I was often the kid that run headfirst into trouble Gave my bearers plenty of trouble" fondly reminisced Yondu, throwing another grub into his mouth.

Steve smiled.

"I do not remember much of my mother- my father was killed when the mount he was trying to claim bit him in half instead." He chuckled.

 "Was much easier for us after that. But we are very independent from a young age. When he died it was just my mother and I left in our pod. I stayed with her until she passed and laid down in the calm river."

"Didn't have the nicest old man then I take it?" theorized Yondu, fixing up the bed of grass and leaves that had been almost completely pushed away during their earlier interactions.

"He liked to beat my mother.... And me." Steve said blandly.

"Such a quick death was too good for him." Taking another handful of grubs he climbed into the hammock and began to lightly sway it, instantly becoming calmer than he had been all day. The tension melting out of his shoulders.

"Hmm. Last person who beat me and harmed me enough to matter, ended up with his jugular torn out by my teeth" mused the Centaurian, curling up in the nest below, as he thought back to the day he lost his fin,

Who would think that the brawly Centaurian kid would survive that things he did and come out on top...


	11. Chapter 11

Steve gave a soft possessive grow and had to rock a bit harder at that.

"None will hurt you again." He said with a snort. "I won't allow it." Reaching out he gently stroked over Yondu's head again. Fingers brushing against the smooth skin with a quiet trill before his other hand popped another few grubs into his mouth.

"I will get more grubs when. We run out. There are other species so I need not disturb the hive too much." He said with a smile.

"Ya ain't exactly my keeper then mermaid boy. Especially considering that most of the things that can and probably would hurt me would be definitely outside this planet" reasonably mentioned Yondu as he looked up.

Besides, the Centaurian had long since gotten used to taking care of himself without anyone's help and only minimal assistance from the rest of the crew.

Steve looked down at him haughtily and snorted lightly.

 "Will not do. My mate is to be safe." He said and caressed his head. "I will follow when you leave- keep you safe always."

"Excuse me?" bristled up Yondu, jerking up from the perch to sit up and glare at the other male.

"I ain't a mate of yours, we haven't exchanged any kospah, and you sure as shit can't pump me full of pups. And I do not need anyone to keep me safe, I've doing fine on my own so far" he proclaimed

"Kospah?" He asked and cocked his head from one side to the other. "What is?" His eyes were calm. This man would be his no matter what. The vigor he showed just making Steve want him all the more.

 "And I do not need pups." Steve finished with a stately nod of his head.

"Besides, would not be better to have someone you could always trust with your back? No matter the situation? Who only wants you to succeed?"

Yondu raised his hand to his lobe, fingering the dangly gold hoop studded through. A piece of jewelry that was to be exchanged during the marriage ceremony.

"I've done just fine without a mate this far, and don't exactly have any desired to get one either.    And as for having supporters, well I already have one who's got my back. One's plenty enough to let in" he protested

"You will choose me." Steve promised and eyed the earrings. "You will see. I will turn your gaze and make your soul flame to be with me. I swear it on the tides themselves. By the time your fellows come you will ask me to leave with you."

"Nah, I really don't think I will. Besides, what th' fuck are you gonna do in space? There ain't gonna be a way to install a tank for ya you know" stated Yondu as he laid back down, pointedly turning his back to the other.

He... didn't exactly mind the idea to be honest. On some instinctual level, the Centaurian had recognized the courting attempts that had already been shown. The shelter, the provision of food, the satisfaction. Only the promise and show of protection remained, but Yondu was determined to not need any of that within his hopefully short vacation stay on the island.

Steve wasn't quite sure what else was needed- his size alone had drawn his previous mates to him. But what he wanted he was willing to work for, so he reached over and stroked over Yondu's back and head, refusing to let him have the last word before they slept and using it as a silent promise to him.

Settling into bed he reviewed what had to be done in the coming days and the things he should get for wooing.

Tensed shoulders relaxed under those smooth hands, easing up their harsh sting into a slope. Yondu eyes his own palms that rested in the middle of grasses and branches, absentmindedly pushing his fingers through the fibers. His nose inhaled the smell of woods, grass, musk and ocean salt.

He hummed in a low pitch, closing his eyes and letting his hands weave something, opening them a few minutes later to reveal a grass-woven strand. Searching around his nest, he fished out a dry strand of a more elastic stretchy flower and tied it up into a circle.

As he twirled the resulted bracelet, Yondu contemplated what to do with it, before turning his attention back to the arm that still dangled out of the hammock.

With a huff, he twisted around and pushed the grass onto Steve's wrist, and within seconds returned back to his spot, pointedly squeezing his eyes and soon falling asleep.

Steve let him do as he pleases. Listening to Yondu huff and grumble softly to himself. It was only once he felt the bracelet slip on and heard him turn over that he again lifted his head.

Looking at his wrist in the dim light he smiled. A gift from his chosen was a wonderful thing to receive and he had every intention of caring for it carefully.

He hadn't been lying to him before, two legged or finned he needed much less sleep than the other man. Instead he got out of the hammock, setting the bracelet carefully there so he wouldn't break it while swimming and went down to the beach.

Into the black water he went, his pupils expanding and overtaking his eyes so he could see in the dark. Feeling the electrical currents of the creatures around him. He had fins in a moment and disappeared into the black.

Crashing on an ocean covered planet was the last thing Yondu needed. However, out of that unexpected accident would come a relationship that would not only aid in his plans, but also present new dreams to strive for.

Having a starcraft crash his territory was not Steve had in mind for the afternoon. But swimming to explore it will be the life-turning point of his life.

Yondu's sleep was sound, and for the first time in a long time he was dreaming.

Dark and murky waters of the swamps and mangoostine forests of Centauri IV mixed with the white sand and exotic nature of the oceanic planet. The name of which he still didn't know.

Clear water, shimmering above his head, the sensations long forgotten of a fin that sent out feelers of emotions, caressing and holding on to the familiar others.

A long shadow swam over the Centaurian, shading him momentarily, before strong webbed hands came to wrap around his torso, pressing against his back.

Burst of bubbles and the loud, thundering whisper of mine.

With his powerful tail he moved through the water fast as light, dove to depths that other mers could only dream of to get pearls as hard as star metal from the pressure and rare volcanic rock that littered the deep sea.

He could feel her out there- questioning why he'd been on land. In trills and whistles he told her the story, of his beginning to court an off-worlder. From the shadows she loomed. Tail as taller than he was long and swimming right close against him so he could reach out and drag his hands across her sharp skin.

When she finally came to a stop before him and opened her mouth wider he knew what she was offering. Reaching in, he pulled from her a tooth the size of his palm now, rubbing her nose gently in thanks.

The trip back was uneventful. He fished, caught large and small- some he ate now, others he left for her and still others he kept to bring to his mate so he'd have a change from hare.

Climbing out onto shore he gathered everything up, grew legs and headed back, wanting to surprise him. Though the sun had risen long ago so it was possible that he had been awake and looking for Steve for ages.

Honestly, waking up to find himself alone stumped the Ravager for a moment. In two days the mer's constant presence had firmly dug a trench in his consciousness. So to open his eyes and see the empty hut was for the lack of better words... strange.

However, never one to mope or question such things as personal space, the Centaurian simply got up and proceeded about the morning.

The swiping and minor upkeep didn't take long, and he was easily able to follow Steve's footsteps towards the clear water spring to get some liquid for boiling.

Quick visit to the ship revealed no changes and no miraculous self-restorative powers in the metal hull. But it did gain him some spices from the back of the shelves in the kitchenette and a few of his nick knacks. Heck, the hut was too empty and impersonal for his taste. It was time to brighten it up some.

The sun was already high up when Yondu was seated in front of his temporary retreat, grinding up some nuts with a couple of flat stones. He was gonna add berries and hold it together with honey to make a portable delicious treat.

At the rate he was eating, the man suspected he was soon going to get up an appropriate weight and health conditions of his race.

Not that he was malnourished in any way, but the diet of space travel let a lot to be desired.

... Nobody brought him fresh hearts in there

Steve came back and smiled when he saw him, hiding everything except the fish and striding into the small clearing to meet him. Setting the fish aside he pulled him up and kissed him, arms wrapped around him tight.

 "Forgive me. I did not mean to be so long." He said and smiled gently at him. "It seems you have had an industrious morning."

Yondu spotted the blond coming through the trees with arms full of fish and had a brief flash of interest and hunger at the sight of those scaly beauties. He could and would do miraculously delicious things with those.

The kiss and embrace came as a surprise, even though at that point he felt as if it really shouldn't have.

The blond was affectionate towards him to say the least. So when those lips settled on his, the man only let out a small frustrated groan before allowing them to linger an extra second.

"Yeah, got us more water and thought I'd make use of the nuts. Can't just keep eating them raw and tea is better with dessert" reasoned he, once the hands let go of his shoulders and instead settled on his back. Yondu's own were holding Steve's biceps, not quite pulling or pushing him.

"What is dessert?" He asked and cocked his head to the side like he always did when he didn't quite understand something.

 "I brought you things." He said and motioned to the fish. "I will get broad leaves for them to be wrapped in to cook.... and I have other things. Close your eyes." He said excitedly, fingers lovingly stroking across Yondu's cheek.

Since he was not given a chance to answer, the only thing left to do was sigh, throw the mer a glare and obey.

Yondu lowered his eyelids, allowing the ever-present darkness to settle over them.

The hands pulled away

Steve grinned and did a small excited leap as he moved back to the things he had hidden, coming back he laid them out before Yondu on a broad leaf from a palm.

"Open." he said, voice quiet and breathy and eager. Pearls over flowed from a pot nearly as big as the one that held all the honey, the glass carefully held in another pot, the remains of the oysters in a third - so they could be eaten later - and the tooth from his mount placed front and center.

It was more than a fine offering for a mer - but Yondu was no mer and Steve hoped he would approve.

His eyes opened to splendor. Yondu's breath caught in his throat when he saw what was laid out before him. The mercenary part of his brain screamed in ecstasy at the loot.

Pearls alone were enough to get him a new M-ship; the glass would go well with any jeweler and the oysters would not feel shamed at the finest restaurant.

But when he saw the tooth...

Yondu slid down to the ground, kneeling by the leaf and reverently traced the insanely large and sharp bone, fingers momentarily welling up with beads of blood where the sharp edges cut them.

Such gifts... offerings... 

Yondu wasn't fool enough to mistake them for anything else. Courting gifts.  To prove that he would be more then well provided for.  Treasured if he read the pearls right. Sated, both sexually and domestically, from the oysters. A promise of honesty from the reflecting glass.

And most importantly... trusted to not only be protected but protect in return...

Ruby red eyes slid up towards the other male. Without looking away, Yondu took a pearl, a shard of glass, and popped an oyster into his mouth. He pressed the bloodied fingers of his other hand into the tooth, drawing a curbed symbol. The one of his tribe.

The mer's offer was accepted.

Steve cocked his head from side to side again, watching his reaction- taking careful gage of it.

 "The glass can be shaped into weapons as well." He said blushing slightly. "It is very sharp - sharper than even the tooth but fragile. Best use for surgery or when you do not plan to see the blade again."

He swallowed a bit - more anxious now than when he'd had his first rut. He watched him eat one of the oysters and take both a pearl and a shard of glass. Seeing the symbol be drawn into the tooth his shoulders relaxed and a brilliant smile broke out across his face. Leaning down he kissed him slowly and deep, fingers carefully dragging his nails across his new Mate's head.

Yondu answered the kiss, letting his own eyes shut for a few moments as he sunk into the sensation. Pulling away, the man took another oyster and swallowed the slippery treat.

"I will need to see some actual fighting from ya one of these days. Scars and promises are all good, but I aimt about to mate to someone just for their wealth" he mentioned

Steve chuckled and laughed loud and deep, stroking over his head again and cradling the back.

"That is fair." He said with a smile. "I have asked my mouth to the shallow waters around this island if you would like to meet her before the sun lowers." He offered, pleased that the other man enjoyed the oysters and the other items and that he wasn't about to just trust that Steve could protect him and any offspring they adopted.


	12. Chapter 12

The other man nodded, pulling out of the mer's hold to take a step back. He looked down at the pearl and black glass in his hands before quietly snorting and dropping them into his pouch. Didn’t want to lose the damn gifts after all. And thankfully both were smooth enough to not chafe or scrap inside of him.

"Lead the way. Let’s see the infamous beastie"

Steve chuckled and teasingly ran a finger across the slit of the pouch before stepping away and waving for Yondu to follow after.

 "Do not be afraid of her- is very important." He said with an easy tone. "I will push your ship back into the water and you can sit on that to see her since she cannot come in close to shore."

He waved him towards the ship with a smile and moved around to the front of it to begin pushing. Muscles rippling as he pushed it back into the water with small waves.

Despite his grumpy attitude, Yondu was rather intrigued. He wasn't sure, but had a suspicion that the blood-marked tooth that sealed the deal for him wasn't just any old creature, but rather Steve's mount.

Jumping into the water when the ship was pushed in, the Centaurian swam towards the nearest wing, heaving himself up onto the metal and daftly climbing up towards the top, where the emergency hatch was. He eyes the patch next to it, remembering his first awakening on this planet and the blue blue eyes looming over him. Who would've thought...

Shaking himself off, Yondu sat down and looked over at Steve.

"Alright, I'm ready"

Steve chuckled and changed as he pushed the ship farther into the water, his long scaly tail making propelling the gigantic metal structure through the water easier. Bringing it a good two hundred feet off shore, the merman held up his hand at Yondu and ducked his head beneath the water calling out for her.

There was a reason Steve had brought Yondu out this far. One, the water here was deep enough to hold her bulk though not overly deep and two- another two hundred feet past them was a drop off where the ocean floor fell away. It was here she was residing mostly because it was comfortable and secondly because it let her do one of her favorite things- breaching.

With long powerful strokes of her tail she shot from the dark. Rushing towards the surface in a blur of white and grey before she broke it- all sixty feet of her leaping clearing a solid twenty feet out of the water before she came crashing back down. The resulting wave nearly swamping the vessel.

Steve just laughed at her antics and popped his head back above water as she wound her way closer, fin cutting through the water like a blade and headed right for them.

"Fuck this shit, I'm out!" yelled Yondu when he saw the gigantic creature leap out from beneath, showering him and the ship in a powerful wave of salty ocean droplets. His hand clenched Steve's, nails digging a bit into the tough skin of the merman as the blue male looked on with wide eyes.

He had never seen an aquatic animal quite this big, even though reptiles of similar size were common on Centauri IV and he had seen a few as a child. Rather seen their hollowed carcasses that had been eaten and left to bleach in the sun and grow moss and scum on the bottom, as the creatures of the bogs made it their homes.

Never the less, his back was pressed tightly against the ship's hull, and Yondu refused to take his gaze off of the predator

The Mer chuckled gently and puffed out his chest proudly. She really was an impressive sight to see and he had tamed her.

 "She will not harm you - you have my word." He said calmly and stroked comfortingly over Yondu's skin. The enormous shark lazily drifted in close so they could see her up close.

"Come, meet her." He insisted and slowly tried to draw his skittish mate back down to the water.

"Hell no" refused Yondu, digging in his bare heels and frankly all too aware of his bare state. He at least wished there were something covering him. Not that I would be an adequate protection, sure, and he understood that. But a primordial part of his brain insisted that something was better than nothing.

Consciously, he understood very well that Steve wasn't lying to him, had no reason to. But the shark wasn't Steve.

Coming over his wrapped his arms around the one he had chosen as his and kissed his skin slow.

"I will not make you - being scared is perfectly natural. You had asked to see what gave me those scars and it is her." he motioned to her again.

 "Stay on the ship, I will send her away and bring you back to shore.

The Centaurian hesitated at that. He ain't ever been a coward before, was he really about to start now? In front of the male that he had deemed worthy to court him?

 

_Dammit…_

"Nah. Can't keep running from her forever. And besides, I've seen bigger critters back on my home-planet. They just weren't alive when I did" said the man as he roughly patted the other on the shoulder and jerking his head towards the fin that was still slowly circling around them

Steve chuckled, glad his ruse had worked. He hadn't expected his mate to back down from a challenge and knowing that he wouldn't make Steve all the more determined to win him over completely.

 "Good. Then come." He said and slipped down the metal into the water - waiting by the wing and holding out his hand for Yondu to take when he was ready.

"Fuuuuuck" inaudibly bit out Yondu as he slipped into the cool waters and the waiting hands of the merman. He shivered minutely at first before getting a hang of temperature control and threaded the waters, one hand swishing in front of him while the other held Steve's.’

Said man grinned and ducked his own head under the water, clicking his tongue and calling to her. Almost lazily she drifted closer. Steve's powerful tail keeping him on the top of the water and making it easier to help Yondu stay up. Sliding in she glided past the both of them, letting Steve reach out and touch her, gently guiding Yondu's hand to do the same.

Yondu traced his fingers over the cool exterior of the beast, looking as if he was floating atop of a grey rock for the size that she was.

The skin was tough and felt like sandpaper on the pad of his palm, the tiny scales  that pointed towards her tail creating a soundless swim for the giant predator.

"Is she one of the biggest this planet has to offer?" asked the Centaurian as he looked over at the blond

"There are squids larger." Steve said with a nod "and some whales. But she is the largest predator of her kind." His smile grew fond. "And one of the largest out of her specific species."

She made another pass around and nudged her nose against his hand letting Steve scratch it, her eyes rolling back to expose the whites as she relaxed under the hand.

"That is just... interesting to look at" drawled Yondu as his hand hovered above the shark. Deciding to screw caution and blame it on the other man if anything happened, the man reached out and patted her somewhat awkwardly on the nose right next to where the other was doing the same thing.

"She feels rough. Almost like tree-bark, or sandpaper" mused he

Her eyes flashed open and she gave a few halfhearted attempted nibbles.

 "Hit her snout - show her you are my mate and to be respected also. It is right response." Steve said, not hitting her himself. Yondu needed to be able to stand up for himself and not have Steve do it. He'd be there of course if anything truly dangerous occurred but really she just needed to be put in her place.

"Yes - though since I have known the feel of her skin longer I think it is the trees that feel like her."

Chuckling at a very Steve-like explanation, Yondu craned his neck to look at him better before shifting his gaze back down at the dull eye looking up at him.

He scowled and pounded on the snout of the shark with his fist, not really holding back at all. He felt that at most his hit felt like a tap from a lemming for her, their size comparison considered.

Never the less, he put a lot of his strength into the hit and cackled low in his throat, a clicking half-growl escaping the Centaurian's windpipe

She shook her head and moved back a bit, swimming a slow circle before coming back and gently nudging him instead- allowing him to stroke her nose like Steve had.

The blond man grinned broadly and gave Yondu's hand a squeeze, proud of his mate.

"That worked? I ain't gonna get eaten anymore?" asked Yondu, glancing cautiously over at the other man

Steve laughed.

 "You are my mate, she knows and would not eat you regardless. The nibbles were to try and put you below her in the pecking order. Now it is myself, you and then her in terms of eating first." He reached out and stroked over his head.

"Oh well then. That's good to know. As it should be of course. I'm awesome" smugly announced the Centaurian as he swelled up with pride a bit, legs kicking faster

Grabbing Yondu up, Steve pulled him onto his belly and used his powerful tail to swim alongside the mighty beast.

 "Yes. You are. I would not have chosen you if you were not exceptional."

"Yeah, I had a question about that" piped up the other as he propped himself up on the broad chest, waves coursing past them.

"Ya must've been on this planet for a while, and judging by your size and general looks, I wouldn't be amiss to think ya ain't got a shortage of partners. Sure, I'm exotic and not from this planet, but why choose me? I ain't the nicest man out there, ya know that by now already, right?" he asked

"There are a great many that are scared of me." Steve admitted, lazily swimming around.

"So they do not approach me. Others still are herbivores - breeding with them would not produce desirable offspring, mostly for the offspring. I have a few progeny around - results of old mating, but mer children are self sufficient nearly from birth. Especially those I had with a shark mer - they were biting right out of the womb." He said proudly.

"I did not raise them - though I was proud from afar."

"Huh" muttered Yondu as he tried to imagine the look of those little brats.

"Pretty sure I got a few of my own running around the galaxy somewhere. Brothels and whorehouses ain't known for keeping their stock too sterile and safe. I might've sired a cub or two in my time. But fuck if I know about them or the mothers" he shrugged, resting his chin on one of the hands.

"Ya realize ya ain't really answering my question though, right? Cause as I said before, multiple times, I sure as shit can't breed with ya" he added.

"Cubs...." Steve said affectionately.

"Is that what you call them? We call them pups." Reaching up he stroked over Yondu's skin.

"I want you- my heart sings for you the same way it sings for deep ocean and the stars. I cannot explain it... I should be more worried about pups but I am not... I do not know why."

“The most bullshit answer I've ever received about why someone wanted to screw with me, outside of your fin's glowing, it likes me «snorted Yondu, averting his gaze as a small dark fluster dusted his cheeks and the tips of his ears

Steve laughed and reached up to drag him down for a kiss.

 "You are very attractive - as blue as the waters. And you glow like I do." He teased a finger along the implant in his head.

 "But you seem to like my words - like knowing that I wish not only to stuff you full but to cherish you as well. To provide everything you could need."

"Oh shut it , ya water crest" mumbled Yondu before he was quieted once more, lips descending on his own and making him swallow the next retort.

Never the less... He couldn't deny the truth behind those words. This was just about the first time someone declared that they genuinely wanted him for something more then plugging their hole and a fun roll in the sheets.

The first time someone wanted to do good by him,

The amused smile lit up his face when Yondu back-sassed him, pleased to see that fire, that spirit. His kissed him deep and slow but with a fire-y passion that resounded deep in him. His fingers playing along the other man’s spine in delight.

"Come on, ya sap. Trek us back to the island will ya. Your platonic shark-mate might not wanna eat me but I suspect there's a shit-ton of other creatures that wouldn't mind a blue bite" said Yondu as he jerked his head towards the ship floating some ways away.

Steve chuckled and changed course as Yondu wanted. In truth there was nothing in this shallow and this close to the surface that would eat him but if he felt better back on land Steve was not going to stop him.

When he reached the metal he pulled himself up alongside it.

 "You get on. I will let her know she can go back to patrolling and then come back to push you into shore." He reassured him.

Deftly and easily climbing back onto the familiar and much loved piece of the metal alloy that was the wing of his WarBird, Yondu turned around and looked at the dark shadow that flickered underneath the waves.

It was truly massive, and looking at the gigantic predator, he couldn't help but imagine exactly how the taming process went. Because honestly speaking, he had trouble with that.

Steve wasn't exactly clad in armor, and the scars proved that it was a bloody mess, but what the fuck did he even do to ensure the top place in the pack?

Steve dove beneath the waves and ran his hands along her, clicking happily because Yondu had seemed pleased- if scared- of his mount. Giving her a few more affectionate strokes he sent her back off to watch his territory watching her vanish into the deep dark.

Popping back up near the ship he placed his hands against the cool metal and began to propel it back in. The sun high in the sky now.

The Centaurian sat on the Plexiglas cover of the cabin, watching as the water got lighter, bluer and their island came into sharper focus.

The man had to admit, it was damn peaceful like that.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve brought him alone easily enough and sped up to ground the ship in the sand. Changing back into legs and swimming up onto the sand with a bright smile.

The Centaurian looked down at the man who was walking towards him from the blues of the water. Tall, lean, muscular, attractive... Crooking his head, Yondu closed his eyes a bit and run his gaze up and down the other's figure.

 _At the very least, far as courting partners go, he's definitely got the looks and providing traits_ thought the cerulean male.

Reclining back on the metal hull, he bend one of his legs, lacing his fingers together on his stomach.

"Ya're looking rather confident there, any reason for that?" drawled he

Steve chuckled and came over to him, bracketing yondu's body with his own and tilting his jaw up to press a slow kiss against his lips.

 "Because you have seem my mount, you know that all the promises I make are truthful. It is important." He purred and gently stroked his cheek and across his head.

Yondu allowed his face to be tilted up and his half-lidded eyes closed all the way as the lips covered his. He released a slow breath when Steve pulled away and kept his eyes closed as he talked, letting his mouth form into a smirk.

"True, I suppose. Holdin' on to your word there. I suppose ya're wantin' for a reward?" he asked,  parting his legs a bit more

Steve smirked and knelt, wrapping his hand around Yondu's cock and taking it into his mouth in one swift motion. He didn't need sex at the moment but he wanted to make the other man feel wonderful before he took him back to the cabin and spoiled him rotten for the rest of the day.

"Fuuu~!" bit back Yondu as he felt his cock sink into that silky warm heat. His toes tensed, and the Centaurian exhaled in surprise, not expecting this from the playful mer. So far, he was gearing up for some verbal sparring, but damn... He honestly wasn't about to complain too much about this development.

Sighing as he felt the clever tongue dance over his tip, the azure male flushed, heat settling over his face and the tips of his ears as he looked his mate-apparent suckle him with all the intensity of a well-crafted cleaner bot

Moaning around him Steven worked him over well, carefully kneading his balls and suckling on him. His free hand reaching up to stroke the slit of Yondu's pouch - to tease him. He loved that flush, the way his body released its needy pheromones. Letting his eyes flick up he smirked around him, knowing full well what he was doing.

A high-pitched sequel made its way past the stunned man's lips, as Yondu instantly shut himself up by biting into his palm, and covering up the embarrassing sound.

His wide crimson eyes were looking into the other's laughing ones, a deep blue fluster set all over his face. Flicking his gaze lower, Yondu literally had to bite back a groan as he watched those tan fingers dig into his slit, stretching the skin and dipping inside.

Steve did smirk now and carefully continued to tease just the upper bit. He didn't want to hurt Yondu and with him standing he couldn't quite reach his nipples. He loved the sounds coming from him and with an aim to get him to moan like that again Steve worked him over hard.

An involuntary sound broke through the barrier of his flesh, as Yondu shuddered, feet digging into the sand below. His cock felt like it was getting the workout of a lifetime, and with the hand teasing him, inducing the forbidden and until recently unknown pleasure to his body, the Centaurian didn't feel like he was having the best grasp on reality. The fingers of his free hand gripped Steve's hair, as Yondu's eyes remained glued to the babyblues of the one who was making him goddamn melt into a metaphorical puddle.

His free hand came up to tease Yondu's ass, sliding in just an inch to tease against his prostate. He wanted him to cum, wanted to taste his love, to fill his belly with his seed and know that he'd felt overwhelming pleasure that Steve had given him.

'Yes, yes, just like that." He purred happily and sucked him back down. "Cum for me love."

Unable to withstand the pleasure any longer, with most of his hot spots being tormented and Steve talking like that, Yondu squeezed his eyes and soundlessly gasped, releasing his load into  the warm mouth, covering the wide tongue that was playing him so skillfully just moments ago. He shook, a thin stream of blood running down his bitten0thrugh hand, as his hips jerked forward, wanting to push deeper inside Steve.

He sucked it all down and worked him over until he was sure he had the last drop and then he pulled his finger out and pulled back his head, Standing in one smooth motion and lifting Yondu into his arms.

"Come, I'll take you home and massage you out and get you food." He said smiling.

A wordless mutter was all that could be forced out of the pliant male as he sagged in the strong arms, for once not even protesting to the man-handling. Instead, Yondu smooshed his cheek into the other's chest and let himself be carried over back to the shack.

His limbs felt weightless, and the Centaurian's left hand wrapped around Steve's neck, letting Yondu bury his face in further, inhaling the musk that the mer was emitting. He felt empty, and drained, but in the best way possible.

Steve smiled and chuckled and held him close until they reached the shack, laying him down on the nest carefully he kissed him gently and stroked over his hair.

"Let me get you food. That way you can relax as you digest."

Muttering something that could be interpreted as an, he waved Steve off with a weak flop of his hand before letting it drop to the grassy bedding. Yondu's legs still felt as it though they were made of cotton, but his body felt heavy and relaxed.

Absentmindedly, he tracked the other's movements as Steve walked around the small space of the shack.

"Bring me food later, I want you here" muttered the Centaurian as he beckoned the mer

Steve brought back a coconut without a top so Yondu could at least drink something and came over to wrap his arms around the other man. Setting the drink on the ground and snuggling in close he kissed across his skin.

 "Whatever my mate wants." He purred and nuzzled in close. "How do you feel?" He asked quietly.

Stretching to let the most of his body press against the other's, Yondu pushed his leg between Steve's to interweave them and lazily mouthed at the salty skin.

"Feel like I've been sucked dry and then wrung out as well" he muttered, reaching over to wrap one of his arms around the mer's side.

Steve chuckled and kissed against his skin, nuzzling him gently.

 "You are wonderful." Steve purred and smiled at him. "A good way to destress no?" He chuckled and winked.

"My brave ambitious mate." He chuckled.

Growling low in his throat, slightly muffled by the blond's chest, Yondu dug his fingers under Steve's ribs as a punishment, smirking at the resulted wriggle.

"Don'chu sass me. I might be boneless like one a' yer jellyfishes, but I can still sting" he pointed out.

Steve chuckled and wriggled, wrapping his arms tighter around him.

 "I am not sassing. I adore you. I will support you in your efforts back aboard your ship- if you decide to have me. Leave you to your control of the ship and your Ravagers and protect and cherish you once you are back in my arms for the night... protect you anyway." he purred.

 "Always. To stand behind you and enforce your laws." He began to kiss across his skin. "To only dominate you in our private chambers, where no other will know to keep your position as alpha to the rest."

Yondu's breath picked up as Steve's mouth traveled across his skin, head tipping back to give him more access.

That was... reassuring, if he was to be honest with himself...

The Centaurian had been reluctant to submit to the other fully, as deep inside of himself, the plans he had cradled of becoming the head of the Ravager armada, the Captain of the crew, were put to a dangerous spin with the mer dominating him. But this... the way he was talking about it... It could work.

He would seem to have a lot more authority what with the blond mountain behind him, supporting him and backing his decisions, letting Yondu have his back protected at all times.

If they were to behave like so then... perhaps it would be no folly to allow Steve more freedom, more pliance in the matters of the bedroom. He hadn't treated him wrong so far, and the Ravager didn't see him changing his behavior much in the future either. Not if his talk of cubs and mating and protection were to be believed.

Pulling back a bit, he looked up, taking in the relaxed face of the other man.

"And ya would put your pride as the dominant male aside, let me command you around other's , follow what I say and not undermine my authority?" he inquired.

Steve reached up and cradled his face.

 "It is your territory." Steve said and brushed over his lips in a kiss. "My only conflict would come if you were putting yourself or our cubs at risk." He purred softly.

"There is acceptable risk of course." He admitted. "Even if we lived here it would not be without dangers but there are avoidable dangers as well and those I would possibly butt heads with you on... Though I would keep my thoughts to you quiet and only for your ears and never in front of anyone but ourselves if possible."

 His smile gentled. "People are always more inclined to follow your advice if you do not embarrass them."

Mulling his words over in his head, Yondu had to give it to the man. He had a point that he could get behind.

 

"I suppose letting you lead in the privacy of the bedroom would be acceptable. Mind ya, I do know more than ya when it comes to the open space shit. Although something tells me that ya wouldn't be too much behind the exploration of your brain capabilities on that front" he mused, letting his somewhat stubbly cheek rub over the warm large palm.

Steve chuckled and smiled at the stubble against his skin.

 "And I would defer to you for it." he promised.

"Learn from you, protect you. I would work with your underlings to find the threats to you and keep them from you." He growled lustfully and kissed him slow.

"And learn everything else I possible can to make your ships run smoother and to bring in more bounty for you. I would ply you with treasure if I knew that trustworthy protection was not worth more. There are many more pearls in the ocean and for you I would fetch them."

Feeling the heat start to grow in his stomach once again, the Centaurian allowed himself to be rolled over, staring up at the men above him. Smirking, the cerulean one rose his hand up and wrapped them around Steve, pushing his left leg up and around his hips as well.

"Is that so? Would'cha lay me down and shower me with them? See if they look like the bottom of your precious ocean, or like they're floating in the blue waters of m' skin?" he drawled, lazily arching at Steve

"Protect your territory from all threats and plots, keep me safe?" he crooned

"Always." He promised and kissed him slow, rocking his groin against Yondu's slowly.

 "They'd be smooth against yer skin, they feel like a dream and drive you crazy with it." Purring Steven kissed him and cradled him close with each kiss.

"It's important to protect my mate, from threats and from those who would seek to steal you from me."

"Hoo? What would'cha do if someone tried to move in at me, hmm? Can't grow a fin in the air I'd guess. Can't swaddle them with your size unless there's water?" he pointed out, pushing his hips to meet Steve's, taunting the male.

"What would ya do if I was laying on the bed, covered in those pearls, maybe blindfolded for our night, and someone else came in?"

"I can fit even without fins." He purred and dragged his tongue up Yondu's neck.

"Are they a compeditor or one of your subordinates looking for a meeting?" He asked, nibbling against his skin.

"Hmm, what about we say they're both? A crew harboring wicked little dirty dreams about their Cap'n. And then there's their chance. Me, bound and at their mercy" answered Yondu, getting more and more into their wordplay.

Steve growled and ground against Yondu.

 "I would rush them - take them by surprise and hold them off the ground by the throat. If they are a coward I will threaten them with public punishment later and let them go - with only the one warning. If they are not then I will wound them severely right there and then have the medics come and take them away. Robbing you of a crew member would be my last act."

"Hmmm..." purred Yondu as he spread his legs further apart, now wrapping both of them around the mer's hips and squeezing hard.

 

"Ya wouldn't bathe me in the blood of the one who dared tah' look at me in such a vulnerable position? Would let the threat of my captaincy and strength, my authority, being questioned?" he taunted, grinning up at Steve.

"Is that what my mate would like?" He purred and nipped against his skin. "Instead of them being publicly humiliated and known to all as an attempted usurper, the evidence of my ability to protect you- to inflict harm on others."

"Yesss" hissed the Centaurian, crimson eyes flashing as he surged up and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, rolling them over and sitting on the other's hips.

"I want to walk out of that room, slathered in blood of the one you slain for me, throw the body  out and leave it there to bleed out the rest of it filthy juice, as you pound me into the wall, and seed me. Having proven that you would kill for me" he declared, rocking on the other.

Steven growled, his cock instantly hard at the notion of his love covered in the blood of his slain enemies.

"Yes. Then it shall be so." he promised. "Leave them so badly mangled that it takes days for the others to figure out who it even it, and you - my most precious mate luxuriating in their spilled blood. Knowing that you are safe and that others know you are safe."

"Using it as lube as you fuck me" crooned the Centaurian, shifting his hips back and forth on the other's lap, sliding his erection over Steve's.

"Rub it into my stomach for you to fill up" he purred, placing his hands on the mer's chest and rubbing the taunt skin.

He growled needily and worked on moving Yondu so he could slip his throbbing cock into his ass.

 "I need you." He growled out. "Need you like air. Precious mate - going to fill you up." Reaching down he wrapped his hand around Yondu's erection and stroked.

 


	14. Chapter 14

He was so slick, still dripping cum from before, even though most of it was deep inside of him. The thick cock of the blond male under him slipped in with no resistance, fitting inside like a hand into a well-loved glove.

Yondu's hole had gotten used to being stretched by the familiar length, and the hand on his member felt so good.

Gasping, the Ravager settled onto his knees and began to raise himself up, lifting off of the man until only the head remained lodged inside.

With a growl and a smirk Steve grabbed onto his thighs and pulled him down, thrusting up into him at the same time to drive his cock deep into that willing little ass.

"You are **Mine**." He growled and moved up to bite at his skin. "And anyone who tried to take you from me would be torn asunder." His snarling grew louder and he began to roughly take him.

A mad laugh broke through his lips at that, stilted as his breath caught at the sudden impalement.

"H-hah! Fuuuuck! Hoo boy, Steve, should've threatened to be seen by another a long time ago, if it got you that hot over it" he breathed out.

He rose up again before harshly dropping down, beginning to ride the merman as hard as he could, moaning filthily as his hole was repeatedly filled up.

There was a lot he'd have to explain to Yondu about other people and their place in mer society outside the couple in question. Instead he pounded up into him and yanked Yondu down to kiss him hard in absolute adoration.

"So pretty like this."

"Fucking myself on your meat, huh? You like that? Me, finally showin' some enthusiasm for the process?" laughed Yondu, lust ablaze in his eyes.

Steve let out a dark chuckle and reached up to stroke the Ravager's back.

 "Well yes that - but also the way your muscles ripple. The smell of your scent and your sweat." He groaned and took him.

The Centaurian preened at that, widening his stance and groaning, taking in more of that wide member piercing through him to lodge deep inside his guts. His hands left the warm chest and rose up into the air, one grasping at the pulley system of Steve's hammock, while the other found support on the hut's wall.

Yondu arched, beginning to rotate his hips as he moved, giving a demonstration, an illustration of his body to his mate-apparent. Showing off and  making more of his toned musculature peak from the taunt skin as he bend this way and that, pointedly highlighting his best bits.

Steve was completely blissed out, seeing Yondu be like this- it was everything he could have ever hoped for in terms of keeping his mate by his side. He hadn't really wanted a reluctant one after all, having a mate who enjoyed the process was so much more useful.

"That's it beautiful mate. Ride me just like that." He cooed and ran his hands all over Yondu's chest and the swell of his stomach. "Going to stuff you so full precious one." He growled feeling the heat coil in his abdomen.

Letting out a hoarse laugh, Yondu let his head fall back onto one shoulder, closing his eyes until they resembled little slits. His mouth was open, panting, as he gulped down air in an effort to keep his movements going.

The lunges, the rolls, they were not easy on his knees, but the so very satisfying feeling of being completely impaled on something thick and hard, pulsating inside of him, was too good.

The Centaurian let out a gluttonous moan, licking his lips when the head of that cock grazed his sweet spot, sending electric shivers down his spine.

Steve purred when he heard that moan he angled his body so that he could continually press against that spot wanting to drive him wild.

 "Yes, yes! Cover me in your cum love." He growled lustfully. "Show me how badly you want to be filled with my seed, until your belly swells and your body accepts me completely. So deep inside you it'll feel like I'm thrusting into your soul.”

"Hoo, you're ambitious! But I ain't no slouch either." gasped out the other man, as he sat firmly on Steve's hips, taking his full length. Stretching himself forward, he bracketed the blond's head with his arms and began to lift and lower his pelvis off the mer's cock.

His own member was rubbing against their skin, trapped between their bellies, making delicious sensation travel all over his body.

"Gonna make you addicted to me as well, blondie. Ain't anyone gonna be as good as me" he swore, biting down onto Steve's shoulder.

He groaned and flushed and clawed down Yondu's back.

 "Never baby." He promised. "Never want anyone but you, you’re as fucking perfect as anything," He kissed all over his skin and arched beneath him in need.

"Beautiful, as beautiful as the sunset." He growled, "Can’t wait ta feel yer seed against me."

"Yeah, well~" sighed Yondu as he spread his legs a little wider and sat up, beginning to bounce on the mer's cock.

"Ya drained me good, so that ain't gonna be too soon" he gasped, balancing himself.

Steve chuckled and wrapped his hand around Yondu's cock to tease him more.

 "You look so beautiful." He growled and felt his knot begin to swell. "I'm going to pump you so full that you'll look like you're with litter." He teased.

Scowling, the man batted his hand away, turning his head to hide the tell-tale fluster that settled over the blue cheeks.

"Shut up and fuck me good, would'cha. I've been bouncing on your dick forever" he muttered, glancing down at him.

Steve let the brilliant smile drift over his eyes and grabbed Yondu's hips, planting his feet and began thrusting up deeply into him, spearing him and taking him hard.

"As you ask." He promised, his knot growing by the second and popping in and out of Yondu's tight little hole.

"I should shift, take you with both." He growled.

Only incoherent gasps were his answers as Yondu struggled to remain upright through the vicious pounding. His hole was getting a real workout, and the thickness of the member plowing through it made every little move seem that much more powerful.

When he started feeling the knot pass through, a hungry keen broke through his lips, the delectable ball of flesh promising him a gorgeous next hour. As much as he was in denial of his attitude towards Steve, Yondu would freely admit to enjoying the sexual prowess.

And the feeling of being trapped on a knot, unable to move, forced to take in gallons of thick creamy cum that raced up his intestines and settled in his guts was... too good. It was good, so good, he wanted it!

Lust began to cloud over the Centaurian' mind, making him almost mewl with a hungry desire.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Fucking, fill me up, I want to see my stomach bulge again!" he gasped, placing his hands under his belly, framing it with his fingers.

Steve growled and slammed up deep and pulled Yondu back down as his knot swelled too far to pull back out, locking him deep inside the other man. Pressing all on sorts of sensitive locations and pumping wave after wave of heavy thick cum into that willing body. Arching up he bit down on the other man's shoulder and sank his teeth in, leaving a mark over the one he'd already left before, claiming Yondu as his mate again. And he would at each and every stage of their relationship. Reasserting the need and dominance for Yondu's affections.

A howl echoed through the cabin as those teeth sunk in, Yondu's hands flying up to the other's shoulders, gripping tight enough to leave bruises. It was almost as if his vision glitched, a sharp flash of light streaking through his eyes at the sensation.

 

Yondu panted, desperately trying to move his hips enough to rut against the other, to cum. Fuck but it felt good to be tethered like that! His legs were pushed wide aside, hole stretched obscenely around the thick bout of flesh plugging it up, and he could feel his insides being bathed with the scorching hot juice of his mate-apparent.

Soon to be just mate if he was honest with himself.

Keening, the Centaurian tried to rub himself on Steve, desperate little movements jerking him on the merman' knot.

Steve was strong enough to rock his knot inside him, grind it against his prostate and make him scream again.

 "Yes. Beautiful. Stuffed so full of my cum, my breeding mate, the waves of my heart. You are treasure beyond compare." He crowed and stroked Yondu's cock to get him there, to feel him peak and crest and break like the oceans upon the shore until he was dashed apart and put back together feeling more whole and complete than he ever had in his life. More loved and cherished and sated than he could have ever dreamed of.

The Ravager let his head fall onto the blond's shoulder, gulping down precious mouthfuls of air. His hands were fully wrapped around the other man, hips giving little jerks as he was milked, drained, emptied out of his already depleted reserves.

Finally, when his member had no more to give and was too sensitive to be touched, he moaned, small tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as the merman's hand persisted, rubbing and tugging at his spent organ.

Weakly, he bit Steve, muttering for him to stop, in a hoarse voice.

His hand was off him in an instant, wrapping around the blue man’s back and drew him in close to hold him and keep himself in deep without rocking at all. Letting him relax on Steve with the mer stroking his back.

 "My treasure, my very heart." He purred he said, bleeding a bit from the nip to his shoulder. It had been a lucky shot but it amused Steve to no end.

Reaching up with his thumb he gently cleared away the tears from Yondu's eyes and kissed across his cheeks. Kneading his knuckles against the tight muscles around his lower back and working to relax him.

Yondu frowned on instinct before sighing and relaxing, keeping his head still on the other's shoulder. The hands on his back felt good and he felt tension start to bleed out with every move of them.

Soon, the Centaurian was reduced to a relaxed, soft and pliable mess of muscles that were only tethered to this reality by the hard cock keeping him upright and filled.

One hand drifted off Steve and down between their bodies, rubbing at his own stomach. Yondu keened deep in his throat, eyes drifting down to glance at the small pouch that was starting to develop. His fingers spanned it, rubbing and pushing on the swell, making the man moan with the sensation.

He pressed harder and almost screamed as his fingers met the hardness within, meeting Steve's cock from outside. He rubbed again, pressing directly onto the hard shaft inside his gut.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" chanted the enchanted male as he did so, before raising his fevered eyes at the other man.

"Look at that, look! I'm rubbing you off while you're filling me up" he panted into Steve's ear, nibbling on the pink shell.

Steve moaned quietly in Yondu's ear.

 "I can feel it Love." He purred and his hips thrust up a bit into him. "Though I wouldn't tease, I can still go for quite some time and I don't want you in pain." Leaning up he kissed him slow and dragged him down to press their lips together.

"You are beautiful." he said with a purr through a smirk. "All swollen with my seed. I can feel it you know - can feel how my cock will plug you once we're done to keep the seed inside you until I can breed you again without you being in pain.

"You take me so well Yondu-" he purred "and you'll take me just as well when I shove both of those into you."

The other man panted at that, tongue flicking out to lick at his lips, gathering their shared taste to suck it back into his mouth.

Yondu's eyes were hazy with lust, too sated to really feel anything other then overwhelming pleasure. He rocked on Steve's lap, moaning as the head of the cock stroked against his prostate.

"Ya fell so starsdamn good inside of me" he breathed.

Steve’s heart fluttered in pleasure to see the man give in for true for the first time.

"My precious one..." He cooed and slowly rolled his hips, not aiming for sharp pleasure but the continuation of the heat he'd worked out of him.

"Just you wait until both my knots are inside you, pumping you full of cum so thick that it'd turn your skin in white..." his smile grew vicious "and plugging it there. Your body so swelled you'll barely be able to walk never mind being able to see your toes. Just perfect."

"F-fuuuck" breathed out Yondu at that, imagining the picture. Him, stretched out inside a large nest, supported and protected from all sides, swollen too big to do much else then roll over for his mate to plug him up once more and eat out of his hands.

"Want that, I want that" he panted, once again clinging to Steve with both arms, and mouthing at his neck and the sluggishly bleeding bite on his shoulder.

Steve held him tight and rocked into him.

"And I'll give it to you Darling. Every sordid moment and more than once." Steve promised, cupping the back of his head and kissed along his jaw and cheeks.

"Treat you as the treasure you are, protect you and kill all those who dare oppose you."

The Centaurian checked out after that. His mind was just peripherally processing everything that was happening. His body felt like it was floating, just taking Steve's commands and moving as he was turned.

He let himself relax into the airy currents, drifting and enjoying the cloudy sensations of his mind.

Steve held him close and rocked him gently, pressing slow kisses to him and relaxing back against the nest. Slowly he laid them both down on the side and wrapped his arms around him, taking great care to massage out the muscles of Yondu's back and shoulders and arms. His own low level of telepathy reaching out to Yondu's mind to cradle it just as he was doing to his physical form. He wouldn't be able to meld them just yet but for now he could at least do this.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up in the early hours of the morning, it took the man awhile to realize where he was and why the fuck he felt so heavy. Looking around from the circle of arms surrounding him, Yondu realized that their mid-day fuck turned into a hell of a session and it was morning of the next day.

Groaning, he let his forehead thump on Steve's chest before trying to move and hissing at the unexpected sensation in his lower belly.

Pushing himself a bit away, the Centaurian glanced down and cursed, spotting the large round pouch that was stretching his midsection.

"Starsdamn merman!" he hissed under his breath, trying to wriggle out from under the tan arms.

Steve woke slightly and nibbled Yondu's neck, smiling lazily, his cock pumping out the thick cum that would plug up Yondu's body before sliding out with a low groan.

"You are beautiful." He chuckled and smirked.

Reaching out his hand he stroked over the rounded belly and sighed happily. Pleased at the turn of events from the night before.

 "The most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He asserted and teased his fingers along his spine.

Moaning at the sensation, Yondu flushed and tried to move away.

"How the fuck were you even still coming? I thought that it stopped after an hour?" he inquired, unconsciously arching up into the touch.

"Plugging." He chuckled and massaged him, leaning in to kiss all over him.

"It can happen after just before I'm about to leave your body. All swollen and looking wonderful." he chuckled and smirked.

"Shut up, ya overgrown mackerel" grouched Yondu as the navy fluster on his cheeks subsided, mostly due to his iron will. Groaning, he sat up, legs curled under his body, and the stretched skin resting heavily on top of his thighs.

Curious, the man rubbed his hands over the swell, shifting and palpating the skin. Wincing at the taunt sensation and the feeling of being too full, he widened his stance, panting at the exertion.

"Fuck, how in stars' name am I even that full..." he muttered, fingers running all over the cerulean colored stomach.

He watched and leaned up on his arm, smiling at him in a bright easy way.

 "I told you you could. In time you will even be able to take more." He said proudly watching the man have to stretch and stroke his swollen belly. "You take me so well my precious one."

Glancing over at the mer, Yondu huffed and looked away.

"Yeah, 'n if I didn't?" he asked.

Steve smirked.

"Then I would let you take less but still stuff you full." He teased and his smile turned kind and he reached out to stroke Yondu's thigh. "You look lovely." he said softly.

"Look like a goddamn balloon" grunted the Centaurian as he struggled to get up and climb out of the nest, but falling back down with a hiss and a whine when the gravity pulled at the swell, forcing him to return to the old position and pant.

"Fuck, I can't even move with it" he gasped out, looking at his stomach.

Steve was on his feet in an instant, taking Yondu's hand and carefully lifting him and settling one hand on his lower back and the other on his elbow to help guide him out into the clearing in front of the hut.

"That is fine. As glowing as it makes you look you would learn slower with ...with pups. They do not grow that fast."

"I fucking hope not" muttered Yondu, momentarily forgetting that he wasn't in fact breedable. But the damn mer's talk about stuffing him full of children must have been getting to him lately.

"Hey, when can I empty out of all this?" he asked, turning his head to look at Steve.

The man sighed softly and ran his hand over Yondu's stomach affectionately as though he hated to give it up.

"Once we get to the hot spring." He said finally. "I'll disolve the plug then." The wheels in his mind were turning and he was plotting.

Grumbling a little but not in the mood to further argue, Yondu let himself be let away from the hut.

As the two walked, the shorter male with a bit more caution and having to almost hold up his stomach as they did so, the Centaurian's mind turned to what he was doing.

Sleeping with a mer, getting fucked on regular basis, accepting him as mate-apparent... He wasn't normally this spontaneous, wouldn't have survived as long as he did if he was. But something about the blond calmed and soothed him, curbing some of the more aggressive traits he seemed to have usually exhibited.

Steve was thrilled with how Yondu looked and how he moved, he could feel his cock begin to harden already but he kept it under wraps until he was able to gently ease Yondu into the water.

 'There Love.' He cooed, devious plan forming in his mind. "It will just take a minute for the enzyme to start disolving the plug." He promised. Moving behind Yondu to tease his hole.

"Just relax, it will feel good." He promised and when Yondu couldn't see his cock got almost painfully hard and slipped the tip inside that stretched hole, pressing it up against the plug and slowly releasing the same enzyme he had before.

It was enough to turn the plug semi permeable, letting his cock slip deeper still to breach it but only so much that it kept the rest of the cum inside him. It felt like a cervix and it made Steve's blood burn in pleasure.

Nearly without knowing what he was doing Steve slammed in totally down to his hilt and bit down on Yondu's shoulder and began to take him. Planning on knotting again and stuffing him full of more seed. He knew the other man had more room in him, he'd taken more than one load before and he could do it again.

Yondu, having had no reason to be suspicious, allowed himself to be maneuvered and sighed in relief when the hot water washed over his sides, letting Steve press him against the bank of the spring.

He balanced his arms on the ground, bracing for the intrusion and exhaled sharply when Steve slipped inside. Shivering a bit when he felt his hole get stretched once again, he was grateful for the respite of slow fucking.

His relief however didn't last, as the man felt teeth clamp down onto his skin and the full length of the other's cock pierce through his spasming channel.

Yondu howled and tried to move away, clawing at the soggy ground, but his toes slipped in the murky hot waters, making the man brace himself on his chest, pressure thankfully off his belly.

The mer seemed to be merciless plowing into him fast and strong, and Yondu just fucking knew he sure as shit wasn't dissolving anything inside of him at that point.

"Aah, fuuck! Fuck, stop it please!" begged the Ravager as he tried to move away, palms slipping in the dirt. His cock swung free, unable to harden after the intense draining from earlier. But his hole felt so hot, so full...

"Relax love." he purred around the bite and braced him as he thrust into him hard. "You feel so good Yondu." He growled

"The perfect sheath for me." He'd have to explain that later... it wasn't really as derogitory as it came out.

"Scream my name love." he ordered and ran his hand across the distended belly with the greatest affection.

"Going to stuff you full my treasure. I know you can fit another load, you have before. Just relax and it will feel all the better." He promised and raised his hand to stroke that pouch with reverance.

"Fuck you, I can't! I can't fit anymore" panted Yondu as his cheek was mushed into the ground, thin line of drool making its way out of his mouth with every thrust.

"Haaa...... Fuck!" he yowled, squeezing his eyes shut when that hand slipped inside.

"Why are you so determined to fill me up anyways, you've seen me full of your cum already what's seeing me get even more fat with it gonna do?" he demanded, weakly trying to get up.

Steve pushed his top back down and growled low in his throat.

 "It's both instinct and incredibly erotic for me." He admitted, talking as though he wasn't just rutting away at Yondu's ass with an incredible speed.

"To know that you're stuffed with my seed, that there's the greatest chance at seeding you - producing offspring. And so full.... like you were already carrying. Ready to birth our young, complete our family and knowing that my genes will continue. Yes love." He kissed against his neck and shoulder.

 "You are at your most glorious like this, speared on my cock and my seed buried inside you."

Yondu felt his eyes burned as more and more cock was pushed inside of him. Fuck he felt almost as full as when the mer was fucking him with the other dicks he had, the thicker longer ones. In fact...

Moaning, the Centaurian spread his legs a big wider, lowering his body and turned his face, trying to look at Steve.

"Then fuck me proper, if you're so tough. Fill me up with your other cock, I want to feel that shaft press into the parts of me that nobody else can touch, nobody else can reach but you. Fucking claim me even more" he panted, reaching back with one hand to pull one of his ass-cheeks aside, giving Steve a more open playground.

Steve growled and leaned in to nip at his thighs.

"I love you so." With one swift motion he pulled out completely turned Yondu around, changed his genitals to those of his Mer form and slammed one of the large cocks back inside that hole. It was tighter this way. Yondu's body clinging to his sensitive organ as though it were meant to be a second skin as he fucked him deep. Slamming his pubic bone into the Centaurians every time to send a jolt of painful pleasure through him.

"That's my mate. My glorious mate. Able to handle me and my seed stuffing you full." he was half teasing half seductive.

He couldn't contain the painful scream at that motion. First when the cock was yanked out so suddenly and then at the rapid twist of his body that jarred his stomach so.

Yondu had only seconds to stare at Steve as the mer switched his physical traits, before he was left howling at the air, ass stretched to the brink as a thick, thicker then his wrist, cock made its path inside of his overfilled chute.

He was not prepared for it! Steve's natural members were both larger then his human sized knot, which was already enormous, and the only thing Yondu could do was wail like a banshee as he was pounded into the riverbank, legs up in the air.

His hands were digging into the dirt, clenching and trying to scratch and hold onto to something, anything to ground him.

Yondu's mind was only able to process sensations, the feeling of being fucked so thoroughly he was on the verge of exploding.

He claimed him, kissing and nipping at his lip and neck and aiming to drive his spirits higher.

 "Just you see love, you'll fit them both." he promised and stroked over his head. He didn't think of it of terrifying, but it probably was, those two thick cocks stuffed inside that tight hole and taking him until they both swelled and released their seed into that tight semi-willing body.

Incoherent at best, the constant pressure and rubbing edged Yondu enough for his spent cock to spurt out weak jets of cum between their bodies, covering the bottom part of his swollen stomach in it.

Keening at the mind-shuttering sensation, the Centaurian let the words wash over him and peaked once more, a dry orgasm coursing through his veins. When the last lightening thrill ceased, his body gave up, slacking on the ground as it was shaken and pounded into in a relentless manner.

Steve continued till he knotted him again. Cock locking in deep and swelling to hold him inside, cum spurting inside that already swollen system - but Steven knew, and knew well that there was space in Yondu's body to fit more of that thick thick cum.

Once he'd finished seeding him and seeing that Yondu was practically boneless and passed out he lifted him up and carried him back to the hut without taking him off his knot and most certainly without cleaning him out. Only to settle them back down in the nest, his arms around him and trilling - pleased with the turn of events.

Once more, consciousness welcomed Yondu with a sensation of being too full, too stretched, and aching as if he had a too big meal. The man's eyes opened, seeing only the green of the grass and the tan of Steve's shoulder, on which his head was rested on.

 

The Centaurian felt his legs, splayed bonelessly over the other's lap, felt his tight and taunt stomach pressed all too closely into Steve's, felt   his arms, heavy as lead that were limply hanging at his sides.

The sensation of arms holding him tight was soothing, but he was so FULL...

Steve could sense he was awake, could feel the changes in his breathing patterns and his heartrate increase. His knot had gone down - at least there was that little happiness for Yondu but he wasn't about stop now. Pulling back his hips so just his tip was inside him. Grabbing his other cock he guided it into Yondu's hole. Both head together were thinner than the knot but as they slipped down towards the base they grew thicker than the knot.

He didn't care - he was going to claim his mate with everything he was. Still he was slower this time, his cocks slick as anything, spreading that hole tight and wide, practically shiny with how far it was stretched.

He almost sighed with relief when the feeling of being stuffed went down to just the head of that enormous monster cock stretching him. But that sigh turned into a choked gulp and a sniffle when the Centaurian felt the second head press into his used hole.

His limp hands twitched, managing to grab onto the bedding as Yondu's eyes widened. He couldn't even talk, couldn't force himself to protest or stop Steve, too choked by the sensation.

It wasn't bad at first, but in a minute or so, Steve was about a third of the way in and that was the widest thing Yondu had ever taken inside of him.

His mouth hanged open, drool escaping out of it and running down his stubbled chin. Yondu weakly tried to move away, lift himself off the double meat that was pushing its way inside of his gullet, but he was too weak, fucked too much an drained to do anything but keen and spasm around the intrusion.

" Haa~..." a breath escaped his mouth as another few inches were pushed inside, burying both cocks half-way into him

It took Steven another three minutes but he was eventually seated completely inside him. Pressed flush against Yondu's ass and holding him crooning and stroking over his body.

"You, are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He purred and slowly began to roll his hips to pull the cock back and push them back in. He loved how Yondu looked - so strung out and completely fucked out. It drove him wild to see his mate like this, as beautiful as he'd ever be.

He kissed that gaping open mouth, lapping up the drool and messily smashing their lips together, moaning in delight as he did so.

Weakly, the Centaurian answered the intruding tongue, letting his own press against it, rubbing the wet muscle over the other's. He gasped into the kiss when an intense sensation of both cocks pulling out at the same time forced a loud whine out of him.

The man's hands surged up, grasping Steve's sides, as he felt himself get pulled and pushed off the enormous members. Never in his life had the Ravager ever imagined anything this big making it home inside of him, never even thought to imagine it.

A completely animalistic sound tore out of his throat, half chortle, half croon, as the ruby red eyes clouded over.

Steven kissed him with that much more fervor. The sound that was tended from his throat made Steve's cocks throb in excited lust.

 

Pinning him down Steve took him hard and deep and fast, rocking them both with his powerful thrusts and making the sound of slapping skin ring out in the clearing.

He couldn't stop the tears that burst out of his eyes at that, and the weak keen that echoed through the hut amidst the sounds of flesh and slick.

Yondu felt himself drift off, leaving his body to be used and stuffed, mounted and filled up so completely.

It was a split second decision, something different- mers all mated the same way. Belly to belly because that's how their genitals lined up- but he wanted to do something different. Yondu had about a twenty second reprieve as Steve pulled out in one quick motion, turned him into his hands and knees and slammed back inside him. Straight to the hilt in one single motioned.

He could see Yondu's cum filled belly hanging heavy and low beneath him and it did nothing but stoke his lust. Leaning down he bit the man's shoulder again, held him in place with one hand and used the other to keep him up so his weight wouldn't make him more uncomfortable.

Sweet tender words of love and adoration flowed from his lips like it was natural as breathing. His knots began to swell and both his hands moved to Yondu's hips to help pull him back to meet each thrust until finally with one motion that made an audible pop sound Steve managed to fit both knots inside him and seat himself in Yondu's body, screaming in pleasure himself. The only thing that kept that cum from coming back out were those enormous knots. Instead the two gallons of liquid flooded Yondu's body on top of the two already inside him. Stretching his belly until he looked like he'd been carrying Steve's cub for nine months.

Not even his new-found tendency to drift off when getting fucked could have saved him at that point. Yondu was slammed back into the conscious world when those knots locked inside of him, wailing his plight to the world and fingers digging grooves into the bedding and clay underneath. He arched his back, unintentionally pushing back into the enormous lengths filling him up.

With a hiccup and a scream, the Centaurian's wide eyes slid down, head bending over to see what was happening below him. The sight of his heavy stomach hanging down low enough to almost graze the nest made him shout out in alarm, muscles clenching in panic and making Steve's cocks get suckled in the most delicious way, courtesy of rippling flesh around them.

"Get it o-out, its too muuuch! I can't hold it all in, get it out! Fuck, P-pleaaaase! Alpha, let me off! " desperately cried out the smaller man, trying to yank himself away, but only howling in pain as the attempt jarred the hard cocks inside.

Steve gave a growl, wrapped his arms around Yondu's chest and forcibly flopped them back so that Steve was laying on his back on the floor and Yondu had no leverage at all.

"You can fit it." He promised "if I tried to pull my knots out now I would hurt you, and I would never hurt you." He promised and kissed along his neck.

Reaching down he ran a hand across Yondu's distended belly and groaned "you look... I would give anything for you." He admitted "my mate, my love." The fact that Yondu had called him Alpha had not escaped his notice nor had it not inflated his pride just a bit.

He did love the way that Yondu's body ripples but at the moment he wanted him calm, pliant. His cum should be taking care of that shortly, even as he held the man in place and more streams of seed filled him stretching taut skin just a bit farther the addictive and calming properties in his cum would have been working their way into Yondu's system. Finally in large enough amounts to actually do something.

Which left Steve holding him in place and contentedly stroking over his belly with his free hand.

Slowly, the crying subsided, leaving Yondu completely emotionally drained and tired, exhausted form the prolonged fucking, too tired to move and feeling like he was being pumped full of cloud, if his head was anything to go by.

Reclined back on his mate, screw the mate-apparent shit, nobody else was going to fit him like this one here anyways, the Centaurian watched with half-lidded eyes as the mer played with his round stomach, rolling the skin and letting the wobbly pouch shift this way and that.

He wasn't feeling any pain, the back of his mind marveling at the idea, but he was too tired to register that as a complain anyway.

Suddenly, Yondu's ears picked up a small gurgle in his stomach, and he felt the urge to couch, weakly sputtering and feeling some sort of liquid make its way out of his mouth and down to his chest.

When he glanced down, the Centaurian couldn't stop a whine from breaking out at the sight of white cum staining the blue skin of his pecks.

Steve sat them both up. It did press him more firmly into Yondu's body but it also means gravity was helping to pull the cum down. Holding onto the man and cooing softly Steve nuzzled and kissed his neck affectionately.

 "You will be alright." He promised and kissed him some more. "When my knots go down I will plug you and we will sleep and then in the morning I will clean you out truly this time." He promised.

Yondu could only nod carefully, leaning his head back against the blond's shoulder and letting his weight settle into the other's lap.

If it meant he would be free from this he could wait a bit.

Steve continued to stroked over his belly for a good half hour, praising him and kissing on him. Once he was cleaned out then he'd get him food and drink but for now Steve contended himself with heaping praise upon his mate.

Eventually that thicker jelly like cum oozed out again, the knots having gone down and Steve slowly removed himself, forming the plug as he pulled out and just holding the man in his arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Please comment! Consider the comments a payment for this filthy smutty deliciousness! We thrive on comments, and they let us know what you think! Thank you!

 


	16. Chapter 16

Steve continued to stroke over his belly for a good half hour, praising him and kissing on him. Once he was cleaned out then he'd get him food and drink but for now Steve contended himself with heaping praise upon his mate.

Eventually that thicker jelly like cum oozed out again, the knots having gone down and Steve slowly removed himself, forming the plug as he pulled out and just holding the man in his arms.

It took roughly a week for the Centaurian to stop feeling like a bloated piece of Hrognocian sack-platter, and for him to stop suspiciously looking at Steve from the corner of his eye.

As much as he might have accepted the other man's newly confirmed status as his mate, didn't mean that Yondu enjoyed feeling as though he was pregnant. He never thought he'd get to experience said sensation, and to be honest, now that the hazy allure of lust was over, it was not something that he thought comfortable.

He still remembered the way he had to waddle everywhere before the mer let him empty out, and the feeling of all that added weight in his midsection as well as the cramping in his gut, just made him wince.

Never the less, they were back to normal and the Ravager had made a few more trips into the ship, dragging some more blankets, instruments and tools out of hidey holes and into the slowly expanding hut that was at that point more of a shack, made bigger and roomier by their joined efforts.

Steve threw himself into expanding the house and charming his skittish mate into adoring his touch again. He may have pushed it a bit too far but oh sweet tides how he'd wanted it. He brought more pearls - giant clams full of them in fact, rare food from around the planet, a few rare things - furs and gems and even bright colored feathers.

Coming over he trailed his fingers across Yondu's skin, coming in close to gently kissing his flesh.

"Love..." he hadn't had him since the time when he'd filled him with both cocks. "Love... moon of my life, my tide, my deepest ocean and brightest star." he kissed him more and pressed his body close, sliding his skin against Yondu's "Your body calls to me." He trilled softly.

The other man suppressed a shiver that ran down his spine at the caress and kisses, before shaking it off and scowling at the mer behind him.

"Stars damn it, Steve, I told'cha when I woke up that there was no way I was gonna let ya anywhere near my asshole for a month! I'm holdin' onto dat!" he told the other firmly, wriggling out of the loose hold and turning around to look at the man.

Steve purred, and stroked along Yondu's chest. Sinking to his knees he kissed along all that exposed skin as he went down.

"Just with my tongue then." He said looking up at him. "I'll even deep throat you first like you like." His eyes grew dark and lusty and he licked his lips

"Come my moon- I know you want to cum. You can even tie my hands behind my back."

The Centaurian rose an eyebrow, looking at the kneeling man in contemplation. He had been feeling a bit backed up at that point. Usually he rarely allowed himself to go more than a day without some sweet relief. Two or three days at most. A week was rare and... Uncomfortable.

Glancing over the expanse of the tan skin, the planes of rolling muscles and the dark blue eyes, Yondu cocked a hip and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Gonna start and lead with it?" he mused.

Steve purred softly and licked his lips. Moving his body forward he was able to wrap his lips around the tip of Yondu's cock and stroke it with his tongue. Slowly working it down his throat with long slow bobs of his head.

He'd more than readily admit that he moaned at the taste- the scent and tang of his chosen mate was a welcome experience after the week of famine from his loves body.

Chuckling almost inaudibly, Yondu allowed his eyelids to lower as he buried the fingers of one of his hands in the blond locks of the mer. They were a bit coarse from the constant salt water, but he didn't particularly care. Hell, the Centaurian had none of his own to care about. With the exception of the slight beard he was developing, something that he kept in check by occasionally visiting the ship, he had no hair on his head. The dusting of coarse hairs on his thighs, legs and underarms was the only other addition to the otherwise smooth exterior of the cerulean body.

 

Widening his stance, seeing as their dry spell had come to a close in the middle of the clearing next to the hut, the Ravager curled his fist, pulling Steve in. His other hand rose up to grasp the back of his own neck, giving it an illusion of support as a groan broke through the blue lips.

Steve hummed happily, enveloped in the taste and scent of his mate again finally. He'd begin to work on easing Yondu back into accepting him into his body again now. He'd just claimed him the very first time after all but now that the man was his true mate he wouldn't use force to coerce him into it - no - Yondu had to come willingly.

Opening his throat he let Yondu's cock slip down his throat and lovingly stroked his thighs with his thumbs, opening his eyes to flick up at him glistening with bright amusement and love.

The Centaurian's own were squeezed shut as his mouth opened in a gasp. The feeling of wet, constricting muscles around his head, the suction, the firm strokes to his thighs. Damn but the other man had really learned what got him going after these days. Not that Yondu himself was far behind, receptive as it was. He'd pretty much categorized which of his sounds and moves drove the other crazy.

Involuntarily, the man's hips thrust forward a bit, unable to hold back. Steven's throat just felt so fucking _good_!

Letting go of his neck, Yondu looked down and bit back a curse as his eyes connected to those ocean blues. He smirked and buried both of his hands in his tresses. Finding his footing he pulled back a bit, watching in fascination as his cock emerged from those luscious lips, swollen a tad after sucking on him. He stopped when just his head remained encased in the smooth wetness, and slowly pushed back in, stopping when he hit the back of mer's throat.

"Yeah, Suga'... jus' like dat... nice 'n slow" he drawled, slipping back to the deepest of his accents, thumb caressing the soft skin under Steve's eye.

He groaned softly and kept the back of his throat loose so Yondu could use it how he saw fit. He didn't let the man face fuck him much but he deserved a treat every now and again. Steve could give him this much if it meant that he was able to eat him out with his tongue afterwards.

He slowed his pace in accordance with Yondu's wishes sliding his tongue along that hot throbbing length and teasing.

"Hooo... damn but I lucked out in droppin' down this bowl of a rock" mused Yondu as he slipped his eyes closed, enjoying the slow pace. He stopped every time before sliding in too deep, wanting to enjoy the warmth.

After a few minutes of the delightful self-inflicted torture Yondu was feeling close and decided to cut it short. He was still not in the mood for fucking but damn, his balls were feeling bluer then usual.

Pulling back to the point of slipping out, the man tapped Steve on the cheek and licked his lips.

"I'mma cum soon, wan'chu to hold it in your mouth and show me. Don' swallon jus' yet" he panted, the fingers of his other hand reaching down to fondle his balls.

Steve arched an eyebrow but opened his mouth obediently. If this was what his love wanted - needed - to feel safe in his interactions with Steve again then that is what he was going to do. Besides, he'd get to taste Yondu this way and he was craving the fluids of his mate like a bird craved air.

His thumbs still stroked across Yondu's hips, urging him onwards, wanting to taste that salty liquid.

With nay but a few tugs on his dangling orbs, Yondu felt a surge of endorphins rush through his body and his sack tightened in response, flowing the other's mouth with a fair amount of seed. He watched with hungry eyes as Steve collected everything he gave out, and with the last shuddering pulse, dropped to his knees, cock still leaking small bits of juice, softening up and drawing smaller.

The Centaurian leaned in, wrapping one arm across Steve's waist and the other over his shoulders as he pressed his lips to the other man's, pushing his tongue inside the cum stained lips, tasting his own essence and drawing some of it into his own mouth. He was pressing as close to the mer as it was possible, practically climbing onto his lap in his eagerness to lap at the liquid that was made even hotter by the other's mouth and wondering tongue.

Steve had held his mouth wide for every last drop of his loves essence but when he fell to his knees Steve closed his lips and tilted his head back to its regular angle so he could watch him.

The kiss took him somewhat by surprise but his arms immediately wrapped around Yondu's body, holding him close and groaning as that tongue snaked its way between his closed lips.

Slowly he began passing the liquid back to him. Opening his mouth just enough for his own tongue to snake out and play with Yondu's, passing just a bit more cum back to him each time. One of his hands going to chop the Centaurian's ass, hauling them close together.

Yondu panted as he drunk his own release. When he pulled away, one could almost call the look on his face crazy, with the wide-blown pupils and the way he smeared the traces of cum across his cheek with the back of his hand.

Leaning back, he pushed Steve back and down, urging the other to lay back on the ground and shimmied his way down his body, kneeling, sprawling, between his currently human legs.

"Gimme both" muttered the Centaurian, as his hands settled on Steven's thighs, framing his solo member. "Wanna have one rubbing over my face as I drain them one by one" he added, sending a lewd smirk the other's way.

Steve let out a groan of pleasure and with a bit of concentration shifted to have both cocks though his balls had become internal.

"Is that what my precious mate wants?" He teased and rocked his hips slowly working himself up with the clenching of his muscles.

Reaching down he cradled Yondu's cheek, smiling softly and ready to feel that blessed mouth on him.

"Yeah, 's what I want. Starsdamn tease, ya can't always be stuffing all that cum in my ass enough for me to cough it up. I gotta save myself some stomach issues with this" snorted Yondu as his eyes were drawn to the large moving appendages between the other's thighs.

"Fuck, I don' think I ever actually saw 'em close like dat" he muttered, leaning in to inhale the musk of the mer's cocks, licking a broad stripe over one of them as he took hold of the other.

Smooth, hard and pliable, clearly, and proven so, able to move independent of each other, he was a bit hesitant in taking either in his mouth, but hell... It would save his hole a lot of trouble if some relief could be achieved with the other through different methods.

After affirming himself to said thought, Yondu pulled back and started to slather first one then the other member in his saliva, covering every inch of the enormous flesh. Still as thick, or even thicker than his wrists, both members were currently free of the knots, but he could still remember the way he screamed when both of those inflated and pumped him so full he wasn't able to walk for the next two days.

He had all intent of sucking Steve dry.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve moaned cocks twitching and spreading the slick across them that mad them easier to insert.

"My mate is welcome to look at any part of me as closely as he would like." Steve purred and moaned as he felt that smooth tongue against him.

Resting one hand beneath his head he used the other to cradle Yondu's skull. Keeping his hips still so his Mate could explore him undisturbed.

Said man took no time or prompting to continue his exploration, licking up some of the trickled juice and running his tongue over it in a testing manner. Not the worst ting to have settled on Yondu's tongue to be honest, even though not the best either.

He wriggled some, settling into a more comfortable position on the ground and adjusting his form. The hands on his head were heavy, if reassuring, and he allowed Steve to pull him in, letting his nose inhale the musk.

Blue lips parted, letting Yondu lap at one of the cocks, slathering it up and laving attention to every inch.

Steve moaned and let himself lay backwards, smirking down at Yondu as he licked over his sensitive body.

"Yer so beautiful." He purred and stroked over that head. He growled gently, as those lips parted, his untouched cock twitching alongside it's partner.

"Yondu." He growled. "Let me lie down and then swing yer body around, I can't stand not smelling an' tasting you."

Shivering slightly from the caress, Yondu pulled back with a pop, lifting his eyes to meet the other man's. He smirked and pointedly leaned back down, sliding his lips over the length of the thick meat that was before him. He had no intention of playing nice with this, and wanted to tease Steve up a bit.

He let out a filthy groan, moaning in appreciation as he sunk his mouth a quarter of the way down the length, really as deep as he could force himself to go.

Steve moaned and growled needily at his mate - he didn't appreciate being teased, even if he did it to Yondu continually. He tried not to thrust, he didn't want to make Yondu vomit but he did roll his hips a bit, reaching down to grab his shoulder and eventually his hand, pulling it up to stroke along the section of length that wasn't in the Centaurian’s mouth.

"You are a devil." He growled in appreciation. "A demon sent to torment me." he didn't sound upset about that at all.

Chuckling around the meat filling up his mouth, Yondu rumbled low in his throat, sending vibrations traveling down the flesh. He fully agreed with Steve to be honest, and saw no reason to change his behavior.

Never the less, pulling back for a moment, the man spit onto his palm and got right back to sucking and licking as his hand twisted up and down the rest of the impressive member. His free hand that had before been used for balance reached forwards as well, making Yondu put most of his upper body weight on the mer's thighs, as he tugged on the cock, not wanting to deny it attention.

Curious, Yondu flicked his eyes towards the other member, and hummed.

_Wonder if it tastes different..._

Steve moaned loud and stroked over Yondu's skin everywhere he could reach. The extra weight on his thighs didn't bother him in the slightest, in fact if anything it felt comforting. The slick feel of his hand around his cock and the hand on his other cock meant that he was being driven wild in nearly all ways possible.

He kept up the slow roll of his hips, not forcing Yondu to take more than he could but shallowly fucking his throat with a blissed out look on his face.

Yondu suckled on the tip before lifting his head and grabbing both cocks at their base,, bringing them closer together. As he rose up, flustered and a lustful, the Centaurian glanced down at his prizes and smirked, descending on them, and bathing both heads with his tongue, lapping at the precum that mixed and mingled on it.

The first was bitter, more like the darkest chocolate than anything else. That was the cock Yondu had been sucking on before - the second was sweet, with the taste of honey rose water, not that Steve knew what either of those things were.

When Yondu suckled on both of them Steve practically howled in pleasure, one hand clawing at the ground beneath him the second cupping the back of Yondu's head as if to press him in harder - though he put no pressure behind it.

The intense mix of flavors hit the Ravager's mouth, twisting up with his saliva and making Yondu moan.

 _Hell, if this is what he's been packing all this time, I gorram regret not doing this sooner. Run out of candy last week_ mused he, enthusiastically trying to suck on both tips.

His efforts produced lewd, filthy sounds, slick and wet, filling the clearing with the tunes of their activities.

Steve moved his hand from gripping at the ground to stroking one of his lengths to help Yondu get him off. He loved to see how enthuastic the blue skinned man was about it, loved knowing that he enjoyed this act and would probably be willing to do it much more.

He'd be loathed to admit how fast he came later but Mer's didn't engage in oral sex... it got in the way of breathing and when gills were all you had... Instead he felt his knots swelling under Yondu's hands and bucked his hips forward to make sure that his tips were both in his mouth.

"Yes, mate, livemate -lovemate, yes!"

The man who's mouth was currently being stuffed could only vaguely hum in return as he  tried to make sure his fists were closed as tightly as possible over the swelling flesh, and that he was swallowing as fast as his throat could.

His efforts never the less were rather useless, as the extreme amounts of cum flooded his mouth, making some of the jizz sprout from not only the corners of it, but also shoot out of his nose a bit.

Yondu moaned and tried to push himself closer, wanting to close his mouth over the gushing holes, but looked almost helpless, braced as he was against the thick tan thighs, and with white cum dripping out of both orifices.

Steve groaned and pulled back and out of Yondu's mouth to keep that thicker sealing cum from going down his throat. Physically hauling Yondu up he kissed him hard, cum smearing across his face and spreading across his tongue.

"My mate." he growled. "My own precious mate." He dragged his tongue across Yondu's skin to gather up the seed on his face. "You - are - glorious" He purred.

Fevered in his lust, the Centaurian allowed himself to be cleaned and then moaned, gripping Steve's upper arms in support. He turned his face this way and that, before backing up a bit and harking out a spit of thick white cum, clearing out his sinuses as well. He might have enjoyed the taste of the other man's seed but not the feeling of it going up his nasal passages.

Once done, the Ravager, straddled his lover and sat on his stomach, leaning down in a moment to place the mer's mouth near the line of his pouch.

"Finger me, lick me, make me cum again" he goaded

Steve smirked and dragged his tongue along the seam of that pouch to gauge his reaction. His fingers reaching down to coat in his own cum and teasing them against the hole that he loved so well.

 "I will, I'll make you scream my mate." He promised in a growl. "Beg for more and cum until you're exhausted."

A full body shudder run over Yondu's body at that action, seeming too powerful as even though he had explored the area, it still remained as ripe as a forbidden fruit in his mind. Steve's tongue bathing his slit was feeling daring, tingling, exciting... He wanted it and so leaned even lower, urging the other to do more.

When the Centaurian felt a hand nudging at his lower hole, he twisted up a bit, involuntarily spreading his legs some, to give his lover more access. At this point it was almost instinctual, craving to be filled down there.

Hell, the first one to breach him ended up being the one he was now addicted to in terms of sex. Yondu couldn't recall any of his previous sexcapades feeling as good at the man under him did. Or tasting as good for the matter.

Steve cradled Yondu's back with his free hand and set to bathing the slit of his pouch with his tongue. Tilting his head this way and that as two of his fingers slid into his ass. Slowly pumping them in time with the strokes of his soft tongue.

He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as he dipped and twirled that dexterous muscle inside the edges of the pouch, only a half an inch in but teasing the sensitive rarely touched skin.

The hand on Yondu's back urged him to stay close, to accept the pleasure that Steve's body wrought on him, his fingers working him open and touching all the sensitive bundles of nerves inside him.

The Ravager tried to hold off his groans of appreciation, not really making too much of an effort. There wasn't anyone else on the island besides them and he saw no other reason to stifle his screams besides his pride. And also the look of winning that Steve got when he managed to bleed a moan out of him.

Rocking back into the fingers spreading his hole, Yondu spread his legs wider and wider, sinking into the blond mer's hold with a breathless sigh.

He added a third finger to that tight hole before he even knows what he's doing. Tongue lapping at that slit and feeling his cocks give a jerk when he hears the sounds that are falling from Yondu's lips. It won't take long. Despite what he said he fully expected to seat at least one of his cocks inside the other man before the end of the night and he works towards that, stretching him out and driving him mad with pleasure.

And what a pleasure it is and the Centaurian rocks back and forth on the large hand, not hiding his appreciation towards the motions. He feels his muscles relax more and more, letting Steve's fingers slip in deeper and deeper, until they are seated all the way inside, as deep as they can go.

His eyes are glazed, and the relaxing pheromones that the man had ingested with the cum began their work. Just like the time on top of his ship, when Steve first sunk into him, the cerulean male was feeling the relaxing and arousing effects.

He felt his cock twitch once again, starting to fill up.

Steve purred and contorted them both, seating Yondu against one of his cocks and kissing him open mouthed and messy.

"Love." he growled seductively. "Push back on me." He urged and rocked his hips up just the tiniest bit.

"Give in to the pleasure to be had from my body"

His fingers never stopped teasing him, working that slit and that hole, even as he kissed him

Oh fuck he really wanted to. His hole was almost leaking with how much secretions were being released into it, and it was definitely clutching at Steve's fingers, wanting something bigger and longer filling it up.

He felt the rock hard lengths under him, caressing his cheeks and inner thighs, nudging at his ass, and asking for permission. With a groan of irritation, Yondu thought about what he would be losing if he did give into the temptation and let his tired body sink down onto the thick pulsating flesh.

...

Not that much to be honest...

With that idea in mind, the Ravager planted his hands on Steve's shoulders and let himself move back into that nudging, moaning as he felt the fingers leave and something much more satisfying take their place.

Steve was resolved to always ask... for the most part... he had no intention of ever taking his love again without his active participation and desire. That being said he can smell his love from here and it makes his cock leak in desire.

He's willing to play a bit dirty to get what he wants and teases his fingers around the edges of his prostate, tongue dipping down to slide along the pouch rim, leaving it slick as he moans beneath him.

When he feels him sink down he groans and rocks up slowly into him, feeling that hole expand around his thick cock and moaning with it, his hand resting on Yondu's thigh and helping to ease him backwards.

They helped, rubbing over his thighs, and Yondu let his head fall back a bit, exposing his throat as he writhed on the long cock that strained to get deep inside of him. He could feel it moving, undulating in his tunnel, filling him up more and more. It was not as much as the two knots that he had experienced the last time Steve fucked him, but to be honest, he was more then alright with that.

Two were just too much for his poor hole, stretching it wider then he was ever really truly comfortable with.

Never the less, the arousing secretions did their job, and the Centaurian was at full-mast, cock rubbing between the two bellies, and sending shivers of delight down Yondu's spine.

He loved the way his mate looked, already fucked out and needy for his body and his body alone. Kissing him hard Steve wrapped a hand around Yondu's cock and began to shallowly fuck him. Willing to keep it slow and shallow as his mate readjusted to his body for the first time in a long time.

His lips found Yondu's neck, his nipples, the slit of his pouch, traveling over them in adoration. Worshiping everything his mate had to offer. His own cock slick and seated completely inside the other man.

"Oh f-fuuuuck" breathed out Yondu at that action, cock throbbing in Steve's hold. He straightened up a bit and started to bounce on the hardness filling him up, never letting it completely leave him, or pull out too much.

Bracing one hand on Steve's knee behind him, Yondu's hand joined Steve's, quickening his strokes.

Steve loved that. Loved the sounds his mate made in pleasure, the way his body writhed and his chest heaved. Groaning Steve began to thrust harder, being inside his mate after so long was already working his endurance. His knot was already starting to get bigger, working that tight hole farther than than his fingers or cock alone had.

Yondu felt his eyes start to roll back and his mouth open, panting as he felt that overbearing sensation of being pumped too much wash over his being. Steve's knot as always rendered him almost completely speechless, too enthused and aroused to talk.

He moaned and kept on bouncing, loving the sensation of stretching his abused hole to its limit with every thrust, the knot catching it and not wanting to let go.

With one more bounce, the Centaurian pulled himself up and then whined desperately when the descent wasn't enough to force the swollen flesh past his inflamed ring.

"Steeeve..."

With a growl he surged up and kissed him, rolling them both so that he was on top. Pulling back his hips and slamming in once more, feeling that ring stretch and resist for a minute before letting his knot in with a pop. Seating himself deep inside Yondu and kissing and stroking over him as his hips shallowly pumped and grind against his prostate.

His lips pressed against Yondu's and tongue stroking the other mans.

The blue man yelled, shouting his desperation into the air as the cock sunk all the way in once more and this time for good.

The sensation was so fucking good, all that flesh stretching and molding his insides to fit their purposes. Yondu rocked back and forth, attempting to wriggle on the member filling him up.

Steve kissed him and bit down on his shoulder, internal testes pulling tight and cumming hard, flooding Yondu's body with thick hot seed. Still he ground that knot against Yondu's prostate, thrusting into him through his orgasm until the smaller blue man came as well.

Yondu shuddered through the process, arms flopped on the ground and his legs spread wide as he shook with pleasure.

Holding himself tight to the other man Steve let himself relax above him. Pressing softly kisses against his neck he grinned down at him and sighed, nuzzling against his ear.

 "I love you so my mate." he coo'd.

Groaning as he felt his insides slowly fill up with cum, Yondu could only keep rocking an turn head to allow the other man room.

His stomach was starting to feel heavy once again, and Yondu knew from experience that it was probably developing a tiny curve as well. Steve was rather backed up at this point after all.

Gasping at the air, the Ravager clutched the other man close and moaned as he felt another shot of scorching hot cum hit his colon.

"Oh fuck, you ain't so bad yourself" he muttered, placing a few kisses wherever he could reach.

Steve chuckled and smiled, wrapping his arms tight around him and letting them relax for a long few moments. He knew when his body produced the thick plugging cum that he wasn't going to leave Yondu like that - not this time. Instead he picked the other man up into his arms. Took him to the hot springs and cleaned him out carefully and lovingly. Pressing adoring kisses against his skin and emptying out that body - though he did give his belly one last longing stroke as it sank back down.

Cleaned and emptied he lifted Yondu into his arms and brought them back to the expanded hut. Settling his love down on the nest they'd started to weave together and getting him food and drink to ease his belly and rehydrate him. Curling around his body he cuddled Yondu and coo'd softly until they both fell asleep against one another.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference of the Cecaelia male  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f5/ae/fe/f5aefe4ba8e01ef4e23d80022f0ae88e.jpg

After a few months Steve and Yondu have made the shack a lot more accommodating and roomier. They've added a taller roof and a large space in the back that had rafters high up on the ceiling. Those held heaps of dried herbs and fruits, saving space on their floor and shelves.

Yondu insisted on large drying racks for the skins, and Steve made plenty of baskets and pots for storing meats. Of course that required bringing up plenty of salt from the ocean, or rather gathering up a lot of salt water and slowly evaporating it in the sun to gather the remaining crystals. Never the less, even though the process was long, it allowed the men to keep a supply of dry fish and meats for longer amounts of time.

The house was slowly transforming into a more proper looking construction, remnant of the Natively Centaurian ones, if only with no stilts to prevent flooding. Yondu had gotten completely used to the arrangements of living on the small part of land available to him, and interacting with only his mate. He was enjoying his vacation and even though the relentless nature of the nomadic Centaurian sometimes urged him to move and find something else to do, he understood that his ship wasn't movable and the crew would be coming more for it and the supplies then the Ravager himself. So staying close by was necessary.

And Steve wasn't that bad, if not somewhat more clingy and affectionate than he was used to. Certainly he was getting a lot more sex then he had before crashing on the oceanic planet.

 

Steve smiled as he looked at his mate. He'd taken him a few more times with both cocks at the same time but mostly they'd stuck to one or the other and he'd never left him that stuffed again... mostly.... he'd been slowly increasing the amount of cum he left in him after each session without him realizing it so he could get used to it until he was very nearly at the same as all four loads.

Coming over he wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck.

 "I am going - there is a gift I wish to get you and I must travel for it." He admitted.

"How long ya gon' be gone for?" asked the Ravager as he looked over at the other man and turned away from scraping the salt off the wide brim of a bowl. He pushed off the table and turned around in Steve's arms.

"Cause from what I've seen the damn tide will be coming in soon and that shit floods like a quarter of the island" he added, jerking his head towards the south side of the beach.

"A week or so. I should not be longer than two." He said and looked down at him in his arms and nuzzled him.

"Is there something you wish from me while I'm gone? I'll get you an additional present."

"Well what'chu bringin' me already?" sassily asked the Centaurian as he run his callused fingers up and down the mer's back.

"That is a secret, but it is not something you have had before." He promised and laughed softly to playfully bite in his direction.

Yondu chuckled and shoved the other away with a mocking snarl on his own lips. He wriggled out of the hold and sideswiped a grab from the mer, sending a wave of sand in his direction with a laugh.

"Well then I want some juicy swordfish if ya can find one. The steaks are real good from them" said the Ravager as he ducked away and grinned at Steve from behind his shoulder.

"Swordfish." he promised and leapt after him, going to nibble along his flesh and let his fingers tease the entrance to his slit.

 "Do we have enough pearls for when we leave?" He asked and groped his loves ass.

"Can never have enough pearls even though I'm pretty sure I can already take a bath in the ones we got and have my knees and shoulders covered" snorted the cerulean man as he pushed into the caress, finally used to the intimate touch in the previously taboo area.

"We should." He purred and leaned down to kiss him hard.

 "Wouldn't that be nice? To feel those silken orbs rubbing against your skin." Reaching downwards he fondled Yondu's own sac, having taking a great liking to the liquid stored in them.

"Fuck, ya got some sweet ideas there" groaned the other as he bucked his hips forward, when they pulled apart for air. He suspected that Steve didn't really need to, seeing as the man could make the gills come out whenever he wanted to, but he wasn't about to complain. Regular old lungs here, after all.

He stepped back, freeing himself from the embrace completely, before he got hard.

"Go on then, get out of here" waved Yondu at the mer, a hint of a leery smile on his face.

Steve raised an eyebrow and flounced over to kiss him once more before dashing away towards the shore.

"Safest tides to you love until I return." he hailed and laughed all the way to the water.

 

 

It was an easy swim for him - as long as he'd been on land he'd still been getting in time to swim and hunt and it was simple enough to set a nearly brutal pace and pushed himself towards the polar cap.

Yondu watched the other go and huffed out a fond breath. He refused to let his fingers ghost over his lips to taste the last of the mer's kiss and pointedly turned away to go back into the shack, now house. There was plenty to do after all, and now that Steve was gone for a week he wasn't about to slack off. After all the tide was near and he didn't want to have a repeat of the first one he'd experienced, when parts of the racks and salt tables had gone under.

For the next few days all was well, the waves have come and gone without damaging anything of importance, and the Centaurian took some time to relax, sunning himself on the beach as he sprawled on his stomach.

 

 

Getting the hide was relatively easy - though Steve had stalked the perfect specimen for a full day before deciding on it. Killing it he ate the insides and meat and most of the bones before cleaning the fur up and heading back home. Two days out and he ran across a tiny bundle floating all by itself in the wide ocean. Growling he headed towards it and balked in surprise - it was a baby otter. But they weren't normally out this far... Still he swam close and scooped it up despite it's tiny squeaks of protest.

 

Yondu paid no mind to the splashing noises in the back of his hearing, too used to the marine life occasionally wondering over to the beach and flopping about for a while. IT would either end up as his lunch or go back inside the water anyways.

The lounging Centaurian didn't turn his head or even move, still resting on his stomach on the toasty beach, protected from the worst of the scalding sand by a grass woven mat he placed down first.

His cerulean skin shimmered in the sunlight as small beads of sweat run down his body, gathering in the hollow dips above his ass, the trench of his spine and the backs of his spread knees.

The Ravager was dozing, lulled into peacefulness by the crashing of waves over the sand and the sway of the wind in the palm tops. Nothing bothered him and interrupted the tranquility of his rest.

The Cecaelia had been watching the blue skinned male since Steven had left. It normally wouldn't bother anything belonging to the larger predator but this creature was exquisite. Only two legs and yet it walked with such ease, so weak but it had the mighty sea predator bending to its every whim. Truly it must be a mystical creature to twist the mer like it did - a potent drug. And he intended to have it.

Keeping low in the water the creature’s octopus like legs allowed it to stay nearly flat and well hidden. Slowly, slowly he crept closer until finally in a burst of speed he exploded through the water and sand. Wrapping the - apparently soft - blue skin in the long tentacles, dragging him back towards the water.

Yondu didn't even have time to grab the nearby knife that laid next to him on the scorching sand. All he could do was try to dig in his toes and stop the strong muscular appendages that were wrapped all over his legs and torso, pinning the Centaurian's left arm to his body. His right tried to claw at the ground, but only left deep marks in the golden grains.

"Fuck!" yelped the man as he was pulled closer to the edge of the ocean, twisting his head around to see what in the stars' name has grabbed him.

Tentacles smoothed over that smooth head, leaving sucker marks as he dragged his prey to the shallows. What was this creature’s appeal? He twisted it this way and that in his grasp to try and see. Letting several slimy limbs drag across him he slapped the rounded curves at the base of his spine. It was a shame the creature lacked true appendages - otherwise it would have been quite handsome.

Whatever the fuck the other creature was, Yondu ain't ever seen anything like him before. And he's already got to know plenty of species in his travels. Never the less, he was not prepared for the parade of crimson and purple blotted tentacles and seemed to go on for miles, a pale torso and a ridged crown on top of the other's head. Black pupil-less eyes, two long appendages that fanned out behind the crown and strong arms that were still submerged.

A Centaurian warble full of surprise and distress involuntarily broke through the Ravager's lips as he took in who had him hostage. Trying to struggle only earned Yondu a slap on the ass which he rebuffed with a plethora of curses, hissed out in his native tongue.

"Of all the fucking times to not grab the knife, this has got to be a particularly shitty one!" he grunted in Common, struggling to get his left arm out of the constricting hold.

"Let go of me, ya red eel!" growled Yondu as he dug his fingernails into the flesh of the nearest tentacle.

Another tentacle wrapped around that hand and squeezed, while others still went exploring. Sliding along the shells of it ears, sliding between the cheeks of its ass. The big male smirked as he watched the creature struggle. It had a pleasing voice and was entertaining. Perhaps that was why it was kept around.

 

More tentacles drifted lower, brushing over the blue creatures... well it wasn't sure what they were. It's species had internal testacles and sperm that was delivered via the ends of several of several special tentacles. Still it touched and caressed them exploring, even as one of its other ones found the tight puckered hole.

Ah... a female then - that explained it. The cruel smirk on it's face widened and one of those special tentacles slithered up, already dripping with thick sticky seed. The skin of it slick and pressing the thick head against that tight hole.

Yondu as a given was a creature far from hysterical and panicky, his whole life pretty much oriented towards keeping a rational head on his shoulders. It helped him survive with the slavers, his masters, and the crew of vicious space pirates and murderers. Lately it helped him adjust to life on an island in a middle of a friggin' ocean planet with a horny merman for company. But it was not being very helpful now, at the face, or rather the tentacle, of a being about twice as big as him about to stick it's shit all up in his business.

One could of course argue that Yondu went through that exact situation not too long ago with Steve, when the two first met on his ship's hall. But Yondu at least justified that with an arousing secretion and a generally nice outlook the blond seemed to have towards him.

There was nothing nice or fucking gentle about the way that the rough skin of the tentacle creature pressed against his dry hole. Used as he was to taking Steve's larger than average members into him, it all required preparation, stretching, lubrication at the very least. Salt water made for neither of those things, and the Centaurian struggled twice as hard, furiously screaming at the other.

Stars be damned if he let another inside of him, not after he just agreed to Steve.

 

 

The big male began to press harder in. For a female it was awfully stubborn, most of them had opened to accept him by now. He was one of the largest predators in this overlapping territory - baring Steve of course - and his seed was highly prized for young. Of course this female didn't know that, so he flushed color into the pigments of his skin so she could see how virile he was, how his sperm would be a help not a detriment to her young. And continued to push inwards against that tight hold.

From behind him came a thunderous roar. Steven - returned from his trip to gather gifts for his love had come across him being taken by another. That in and of its self was not so special - despite the fact that Steve has asked Yondu to be his mate alone it was common in nature for females to take multiple mates. At least in his species, it allowed for greater genetic diversity that way.

No, what had enraged Steve to the point of seeing red was that Yondu was clearly being taken by force. Setting the gifts carefully aside, since one of them was in fact living, he bull rushed the other male. His full size, razor sharp teeth bared, poisoned spines out and telegraphing his fury with the way red and blue light flickered across his skin.

He hit the other man like a freight train, forcing him onto the sand with the force of his movement. Teeth flashed and black blood from the Cecaelia stained otherwise bright skin as Steven began to tear him apart.

Yondu's breath was knocked out of him with a scream as the hundreds of little suckers that were previously attached to his skin were all ripped off and away, bruising the Centaurian's body in seconds. He landed harshly in the shallow waters, and struggled to get up for a few seconds, water flooding his gullet and nose.  Struggling to rise to the surface of waist deep waters, he finally broke through and choked out a gasp, splattering the salty liquid.

The man's body hurt, burned with a ferocity as he felt the salt in the oceanic currents around him adhere to the suckered marks, and stung his irritated genitals. And yet, even with the pain distracting his focus, Yondu couldn't look away from the battle that went on about a hundred feet away from him.

It seemed that the two creature had moved further into the waters, where both of them could have a range of motion and attack. He couldn't see much as both were under the surface, but the occasional roar and flash of fin and tentacle, both sets crimson and angry looking was enough to give the Ravager an idea of what the fuck was going on.

He didn't think he had ever seen Steven that large before though, thought the man to himself as he spied the tail end of the mer push through the ocean before snapping back inside.

With a hiss and a groan, Yondu got up, right hand cradling the left one, and feeling blood seep out of the constricted limb. It felt as if on fire, and the forearm looked twisted, bent in an unnatural angle. Must've been snapped when Steve pulled the other creep off of him.

Knowing that he couldn't even get his gun, as it was both too far away and too risky to try and shoot into the mass of fighting flesh, Yondu could only stand waist -deep in the sparkling blue waters and watch angrily as the fight took place.

 

Steven could have forgiven anything else but this. Not his mate, the one he'd chosen to bear his young and share his life and territory till the end of their days. To hurt Yondu had sealed the other creature’s death and it seemed to know it.

Halfway through the battle it had gone from trying hard to defeat him to desperately trying to swim away. But it wasn't designed for it. Speed over short distances, that's what it was designed for. Instead Steve battered the octopode with a powerful fluke until it was no more than a barely held together carcass.

Normally this was where Steve would feast, devouring the loser to regain some of the cost of fighting. Instead he ripped off the creature’s beak and headed back into shore. Fully twenty five feet long now instead of his usual sixteen and proportionally so. He didn't even bother to shift just wrapped Yondu up carefully and tight in his arms and gave soft comforting little trills. He wanted to show that he was there, that he would protect him, that Yondu could depend on him.

“Are you alright?" He asked finally, voice like pears knocking together.

Taking a moment to assess his situation and settle in the alarmingly large hold, the man nodded, eyes traveling thoughtfully down towards the beak that still dripped blue blood down towards the waters. Yondu's hand was aching and throbbing, but he didn't pay it too much attention, turning to Steven instead.

"Yeah, yeah. I ain't too bad off. Startled me thought, that's for sure" he answered a bit shakily, not sure why his voice sounded so rusty and... dare he say trembling.

"Marked me up" he added, gesturing to his body with a grimace, and drawing Steve's eyes towards the numerous drag sucker marks all over his torso and legs.

Steve growled softly, that was his skin to mark and be marked in return. Carefully offering the beak to him he gently began to press kisses over each mark made by the other male.

 

"I present you his beak." He said softly "so that you might know that your enemies shall be rendered into pieces." He smiled and tiny bit and carefully embraced him again, eager to stop his loves trembling.

"Gonna put this shit up above the fireplace, show everyone what a good mate ya can be" smirked the Centaurian into the other's shoulder, allowing his being to relax in the familiar arms. He was never going to admit it but what had just happened. Scared the shit out of him. He'd been free for too long, and away from the constricting hold of those that could do whatever they wanted with him.

Abused in a way that had happened just a few minutes earlier was... unpleasant, and fucking nerve-wrecking I he was to be honest with himself.

Not that he was gonna tell Steve that, fuck no.

Steve gently pressed more kissed to Yondu's skin. Gathering everything up, he shifted- bleeding in a few places, and carried him home.

"For you my mate I would fight and beat anyone." He trilled softly and lifted him once more, bringing him, the gifts and Yondu's things as well back to their home.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve chuckled and gathered up the rest of the gifts in his arms and hurried to fall into line behind his mate.

 "My beautiful, feisty mate." He purred appreciatively and looked to him. Sure steps took them back to the home that they'd shared. Steve had never realized how nice it would be to actually have a place he considered home - and now - now he couldn't imagine life without it... Life without Yondu.

"Yep. That's me" smugly answered back the blue male as he finally entered their recently expanded home and stood in the middle of the room, with his back to the entrance. Hearing the blond come in after him and registering the thud of the things being placed on the floor, Yondu took a breath and allowed the furs on his body to slip off, pooling around his feet

 

The inhale of his breath would be a dead giveaway to Yondu just how much Steve found him attractive. Coming up close behind him Steve carefully touched his recently wounded mate and came in close to press adoring kisses against his skin.

"Bluer than the wide oceans - more beautiful than pearls and sunrises and fresh kills." He said with each kiss. Moving closer with each one until he was pressed flush against the other man’s back, his hands on Yondu's elbows and forearms.

 "You're a sap" whispered back Yondu with a shuddering sigh as he felt sharp little claws travel over his shoulder and then watched as a small furry body leaped off of him and into the fur pile, burrowing into it.

 

He felt the direct contact, sensed the heat radiating from Steve and most of all, was more then happy to note the hardness pressed against the swell of the small of his back

"Only for you." Steve promised and peppered more kisses to his neck.

"Only ever for you." Slowly he began to nip and nibble just behind his ear. He was aching already - he hadn't sated himself in days too busy concentrating on gathering gifts for his mate.

 "And woe to your enemies." He purred and began to kiss down Yondu's back, hands contouring to the muscles - the ribs beneath the flesh there. Pleased to see that Yondu had filled out a bit from the first time he'd landed in Steve's territory.

"I can take care of my own enemies, and ya know it. But I suppose a good pair of hands and sharp teeth never hurts. Specially when ya know it ain't gonna stab you in the back" muttered Yondu as he bared his throat to the other's advances, tilting his head of the side.

 

His body shuddered at the nips, and arched into the caress down his ribs. He had also started noticing that Steve lingered on those spots, gathering more flesh to hold as the time went on. No longer grasping at his ribs like he had in the beginning

Steve smiled and kissed down until he could gently nip Yondu's ass,

 "You are my mate. You are strong or I would not have picked you - I know you can take care of your own enemies... but it is my privilege to do so for you."

Instead of diving straight in like usual Steven took the time to kiss and suck bruises of his own over Yondu's hips until he worked his way to the crease between his cheeks. Pulling them apart he began to kiss between them and dragging his tongue across that hole - the one that knew his cocks, knew his seed - would take him in every way. His lips pressing to it and his tongue teasing against it.

The Centaurian couldn't and truthfully didn't even want to suppress a moan that broke through his lips at that. His hands flew up, holding onto some of the rope that was slung over the rafters of the roof for storing purposes, steadying himself. Blue toes dug into the woven mats in an attempt to find a steady position.

 

"Hmm... Goddamn merman, always going for the sweet spot" groaned he spreading his legs to give Steve more room

Steve chuckled and helped support him.

"Of course. My mate should feel nothing but pleasure - why would I give him anything else." Reaching around the other male he wrapped his hand around the others cock and slowly began to stroke.

"You have the sweetest taste to you." He purred and sank his tongue into the body that he'd been craving for days on end. Moaning against the sensitive skin of the man's ass and his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Yondu almost sunk into the pleasure well that was the man behind him, when his back twanged and the marks left from the numerous suckers reminded him of their existence. Hissing, the Centaurian buckled and took a step forward, effectively dislodging Steve from his ass. He winced, rubbing a hand over the suckered marks, glaring down at the circles that peppered his torso.

 

Steve trilled and looked at Yondu as he moved out of Steve's grasp.

"You are in pain." He said without preamble and stood again.

 "Sit in the nest or in the hammock I will be back in less than five minutes." He urged and kissed his cheek.

 Now that the haze of endorphins brought up by skin contact with Steve lessened, and Yondu remembered what happened not even an hour ago, his rapid desire to fuck seemed a bit frustrating.

"Fucking every time I see you, I wanna fuck you" grumbled the man to himself as he obediently sat down on the nest and tacked in his legs.

 "I am gratified to hear it." Steve said and disappeared outside the hut. Grabbing a few plants he wandered back to the hut and grabbed a pot and water and popped them directly onto the fire, throwing the herbs in as well. Steve trilled over his mate and stroked where things wouldn't hurt and pressed loving kisses to him until the water boiled and Steve could grab it and brought it back to Yondu in a mug to drink.

"It will lessen your pain my mate." He promised and grabbed a bit of honey to sweeten the drink for him so it wouldn't be bitter.

 

 It still was, but after the swill that Yondu used to drink on the Eclector, he could handle just about anything. Sipping the liquid, the Ravager leaned back into the furs and looked on at the other man. He gained a few new scars, and did seem a bit slimmer then two weeks ago.

"So, any ideas who the fucker who attacked me was? He didn't exactly introduce himself to me as is common manners" sarcastically drawled Yondu.

Steve kissed up Yondu's body, nuzzling in close and eyeing over his mate in adoration Steve sighed.

"I do not know his name. Cecaelia do not usually come this near shore. They are deep water creatures... I knew my mate was tempting but I never imagined that one would risk my ire by attacking you." Steve cupped his cheek

 "For that I am deeply sorry."

Shrugging and letting his cheek rub against the large hand, Yondu looked down at the cup.

 

"Mmhmm. Ya should be. Thought this island was nice and safe, no predators at large and whatnot?" he said, raising a brow at the merman.

"I will not leave you again." He growled soft and lovingly and stroked his thumb over his loves cheek.

"There will by no more dangerous predator than me and I shall make this island our sanctuary if I must kill every creature that comes within a league of here."

"Well don't go too wild, ya don't want me getting soft now, do ya?" chuckled the Ravager as he let his face turn enough to catch the other's thumb into his lips.

"Ain't nothing worse then going soft for a Ravager, you know. We gotta stay tough, in fighting shape. Heck, this squid was the first piece of fighting action I've seen in months" he added.

"Nay my lovely mate." Steve purred, pupils going wide and growling.

"Then when you're healed from it's wounds I'll take you where you can fight." He promised and leaned in to kiss him hard.

The other man's muffled words were swallowed by the kiss, and Yondu allowed himself to grin into the colder lips. His hand clenched the mug to himself while the other wrapped around the blond's shoulders, pulling him in.

The Centaurian allowed himself to get lost in the euphoria of the merman's touch, the familiar feeling of his insisting hands and tongue.

Groaning, Yondu imagined for a moment the idea of his fighting like he used to, dirty and unruly, with Steve by his side. All in all, it was a rather desirable image

"You will be glorious." He promised as he broke the kiss.

 

"Drink the rest my mate, I cannot wait to have you much longer." His reemerging cocks made that obvious and he wanted nothing more than to taste his loves blood on his tongue as he ground against him.

"Hey, cool your engines there. Much as I'd love to get plowed by your cocks right now, not too sure how well I'd be able to take it with all the fucking sucker marks all over my junk and ass" grumbled Yondu, downing the mixture and shuddering at the taste. Honey was no help here it was disgusting either way.

"You will." He laughed through a purr

"My mate, my precious mate, with what you drank soon you will not care." Still Steven did calm down, settling in against him and lapping and sucking on Yondu's neck.

 "I will give you something sweeter to taste if you would like."

Yondu started feeling his thoughts slow and his body heat up the further the warmth of the drink spread through his system. Working his eyes open, widening them, he let himself relax against the blond and lean fully into him. The cup slipped from his fingers, rolling on the ground.

"What... exactly di'cha gimme?" he asked, a bit slurred, his tongue feeling heavy

"Several things. All to ease your pain, one to ease your muscles.... Some of them have side properties of making everything hazy and soft." Steve said matter-o-factly and leaned in close to kiss all over him again.

"How is it feeling my mate?"

"Like the fucking anti-grav broke again and my ass is floatin'" grunted the blue male as he tipped his head back onto the muscular shoulder and sighed, feeling the hot kisses. Every touch of Steve's lips felt like a brand, lighting up that area before it faded back into weightless bliss.

 

Steve chuckled and sucked a bruise onto Yondu's neck.

 "I'll make sure to stock up on it then for after I reclaim your body as mine." His cocks were already out and sliding across Yondu's skin. Shifting he slid between the man's legs, spreading them and letting their groins settle together. Just so he could kiss him a bit more. After all if Yondu didn't actually want to be taken he wasn't going to force it.

With an oomph, the Centaurian let himself be pushed onto the furs and wrapped his arms around the muscular shoulders of the other man. His legs wrapped around Steve's hips, at least he thought they did. When he sneaked a glance down at them, the damn disobedient things were just flat and spread on the nest, not at all even close to doing what he wanted.

Never the less, his cock was hard and pushed against the other's two, framed by the thicker lengths.

"You're a fucking beast" grumbled the Ravager as he twisted his head to give Steve more room.

"Gimme more marks, I want there to be more from you then the octopus freak" he insisted.

"Any and everywhere." Steve promised and settled between the man's legs. Coating his fingers in his own slick to tease around the other males rim with it. One cock wrapping around his sac and the other one wrapping around Yondu's cock. The pair of them working in tandem to caress some of the most sensitive parts of Yondu's body while his first finger teased and slid home slowly.

 

Steve began to bite into Yondu's skin, not across the existing marks but near them, so that whenever Yondu would look he would see Steve's as well, know that Steve was the last one to mark him.

"My darling mate." He purred and brought his lips up to kiss him hard.

Yondu panted, letting his legs spread a bit further, as he raised his hips to push himself further into the invading finger.

"Fuck, Steven... Missed those fingers, fucking missed them in my hole" breathed out the Centaurian as he rutted against the cocks encircling his.

"You will get all of them." He purred and worked that one inside him, teasing around the rim and working to keep it relaxed and pliant. Leaning forward he put another mark on his chest and teased another finger around his rim, drawing his finger back until just the tip was in and then began to press the second finger in as well.

The Centaurian's head was swimming. Dammit, he had almost forgotten how good it felt to have Steve explore him like that. But the second he slid in his finger, the familiar awareness came back. Slotted into place, and fit right in.

The Ravager's blue neck was tilted back, pressed into the warm furs. Yondu had his mouth open as he breathed in deeply, riding the high from the drink and the euphoric sensation of his lover exploring his body.

When the second finger breached him, it only made a stunted huff of air escape the overworked lungs, as Yondu groaned.

The mer took him apart, finger by finger until Yondu was fitting his entire hand. Steve turning his hand and thrusting nearly with his entire weight.

"Are you ready for me my mate?" He asked, giving the man's cock and sac another squeeze and leaving another mark on the brilliantly blue skin.

 

The Centaurian was lost to a haze of pleasure and pain. Whatever drugs the mer had given him had clearly worked and he was as pliant as a sea slug that sometimes washed ashore the island beach.

His face was flushed, and a thin line of drool had long since made its way down  the blue chin, as Yondu nodded frantically, thumping his head against the nest.

Steve's hand inside of him felt enormous, too big to fit, and yet there it was, stirring his insides. The Centaurian felt the ridges of the other man's knuckles scraping against his bowl, felt it stretch around the thick wrist, keened and whines when those clever fingers grasped and rubbed his prostate.

Yondu was so hard it was painful, and he could only whine as he pressed a palm to his stomach, feeling the hardness of the merman's hand from within.

Finally Steve removed his hand, his cocks dripping with precum and pulled one of the cocks off the man’s sac and led that one to the stretched hole. Easing the wriggling head inside that loosened hole and sinking slowly in to the base. Purposefully kissing him hard, loving the way it was messy, the way the other man drooled and was strung out in pleasure.

"Feel that my mate? Feel how you tempt and tease my body?" he asked with a purr, slowly rocking his hips to that more of that thick wriggling cock could be pushed inside him.

"Haaaaaa... “Breathed out Yondu as he grasped the furs at the side of his body, arching his hip up to take that cock in deeper. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, impatiently moving his hips side to side.

"Want you to fill me up, Steve. Need your fucking seed" gasped out the Centaurian.

"And you'll get it. More than you could ever know what to do with." The mer had an almost vicious smirk on his face as he said it, taking the time to stay completely sheathed inside him for a moment and bit down hard on his neck, to claim his mate, to make it known first and foremost before anything else. The blood flooding his mouth as he left a mating mark there, red ringed in bright blue skin

 


End file.
